


Depths

by MageWarrior



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Promises, Conflict, Death, Drama, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Marriage Proposal, Secrets, Tragedy, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: Two years after the war, everything was perfect. The paladins were living their lives the way they wanted until Kaela comes back for a mission organised by Shiro. However, Keith believes that things will get out control until Kaela agrees despite her brother’s protest.





	1. Dark Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll like this mini-series i have made. Please comment and feedback. It is much appreciated.   
> Enjoy reading.

Keith was in his quarters in New Altea drinking his drink while watching the sun rising up in the horizon. He felt angry, frustrated and worried all at the same time. He doesn’t want her to go. Not yet. She was finally living a normal life after two years of no war and battles to fight.

He lifted up a fruit up to eat. “I’m ready.” Keith sighed and then put the fruit back on the plate and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Keith looked at his sister, Kaela who was ready for her first back to the Garrison for a mission. She was wearing white shirt with black leggings and had her hair in a low ponytail. She also had a bag with her filled with her belongings.

“I’m not really happy about this.” Keith stated firmly as he crossed his arms.

“As I recall, you were wearing your red, white and black armour months ago, Keith.” Kaela said, pointing out. He had worn his armour months ago during a small recon mission with Lance and Hunk and after that he did not wish to continue to do more mission and wanted to live a peaceful and happy life.

“That was an emergency. I was needed, Kaela. This is different.” Keith pointed out.

“Well, I am needed now. We’ve discussed this, Keith. As soon as this mission is done and over with. I’ll back out. I promise.” Kaela assured her brother seeing how this is all difficult for him.

“Shiro shouldn’t need you do to this. He should at least know that we are trying to move on and leave the life behind.” Keith said, looking away and crossed his arms.

“Don’t blame Shiro on this, Keith. The decision was mine.” Kaela said as she kissed him on the forehead. “Keith, you are worrying too much. I’ll be fine. What could go wrong on this mission?”

(~)

Allura was in the bridge as she looked to her side and could see Keith was still angry about the choice Kaela had made and they watched Kaela going through the wormhole. “Keith, she will be alright. She is strong and can take care of herself.” Allura assured her that his sister will be alright in her new mission.

“I know. But that’s not what I am worried about.” Keith replied, still not looking at the new Queen of Altea.

Allura walked towards him and cupped his cheek to make him look at her. “Keith, you have nothing to fear. She can handle this. I know it.”

Keith smiled a bit and kissed her softly on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his strong muscular arms around her waist. They broke away from the kiss and Keith looked deeply into her eyes. “Thanks.”

They stayed like this until Coran called for Allura that she has another meeting to attend to. Keith was left alone in the bridge with Kosmo keeping him company. He wished Kaela didn’t agree to go on the mission, but she just came up and agreed so fast. He hoped things won't get out of control. He knew that Kaela had been trained to be a deadly assassin by Zarkon before and was trained by one blade member, Thace. He knew he shouldn't be worrying too much and knew that she can do this mission and can take care of herself. 

(~)

Kaela was in a Galra fighter going into a planet where the last few of Rogue Galra were camping out. She was in her new and approved mage uniform. It is now a grey and black uniform with a mask resembles as a tiger. She had her two blades on her belt with a pack of arrows and her bow. She also has a crossbow on her left thigh along with a dagger.

She got out of the fighter and then looked at the base ahead of her. She spotted some other Galra are transferring new vats of quintessence inside the base. She frowned, looking at the containers being held inside the base. Kaela moved onto get intel inside the base. She went inside without being detected and then managed to get past the guards at the main entrance. Kaela went inside the vent to get into the room where she’ll find the information.

(~)

Allura was sipping on Kaela’s favourite earth tea and reading the plans of the new approved stealth paladin armour that Kaela had designed for them. Allura sighed as she looked at the side seeing Keith pacing back and forth.” Keith, everything will be fine. Your sister will be fine.” Allura assured him, trying to ease his nervousness and overprotectiveness over his sister.

“But what if she is captured? Or if she is being attacked?” Keith asked as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Or what if she gets killed?”

“Keith, I know you are happy to see that Kaela is finally getting the peaceful life she’d always wanted but, she had made this decision herself.” Allura said, walking towards him. “Kaela is one of the most bravest, smartest and courageous woman I have ever met, alongside Pidge. One of the toughest. She will be alright.” Allura kissed him on the cheek before going back to the table.

“Keith, would you like to see what your sister had planned for your new armour? It is going very well.” Allura smiled as Keith came at the table and saw all of the tablets with Kaela’s work on her new project she had been working for a while during her stay in Altea.

Kaela has been spending time in Altea to teach Altean Alchemist about excessive healing and how to channel their quintessence with great amount of control since she is a Mage Princess. She had became a teacher to all of the Altean youth in the kingdom and she lived in Zelza for a while and trained as a Master Mage and eventually made new friends along the way. Which made Keith and Krolia more proud of what she had become.

“Did she designed this?” Keith said, smiling and looked at the design. He looked at all of the new adjustments to the armour. It has stealth mode and cloaking. Also x-ray scanner and a blaster on the wrist.

“Yes. She did. Last night, she gave it to Coran.” Allura replied. “It is such a great design.” Allura looked at her new paladin armour. It is all black but has the pink accents and it has Galra and Altean tech along with Earth technology.

(~)

Kaela fell down on the floor and grunted in pain. “Ugh. This is not how I imagined myself to going back on my first day back on a mission.” Kaela went back up on her feet and ran away from the Galra sentries. She released her arrows and shot at them as one arrow exploded at the face of the Galra soldier. She ran and ran away from the sentries and soldiers that were coming after her. Kaela went inside the hangars and saw plenty of soldiers in front of her.

“Okay. This is just keeps getting better and better.” Kaela muttered to herself, seeing she was surrounded by many, many soldiers. She put her bow away on her belt and then her runes glowed, ready to fight them all by herself. She then levitated all the fighters in the air and then threw them all at the Galra sentries and soldiers. 

(~)

Lance was in front of his girlfriend’s office with his hand ready to knock but he hesitates every time he was going to knock, and he just can’t. He was nervous and sweating. Was he? Lance took a sniff and nodded. It was a decent smile. He put some cologne earlier and then he proceeded to knock on the door.

“Come in!” Lance took a deep breath and then opened the doors seeing his girlfriend working away on her desk with a plate of peanut butter cookies in the side. Lance gulped and then looked at his beautiful girlfriend, Katie Holt. She has grown her hair longer up to her shoulders and wore her green Garrison uniform and has a blue-green tinted glasses.

“Oh, hey Lance. What’s up?” Pidge asked with a bright smile.

“Um, well, just passing by and checking on my pretty gorgeous girlfriend.” Lance replied with a nervous smile as he rubbed his neck nervously.

“Aww, thanks Lance. By the way, I have the whole day off. We can spend the time together.” Pidge said excitedly.

“Great! Where do you want to go? We could go and visit Keith and Allura in Altea.” Lance suggested.

“Perfect. Let me get changed.” Pidge said as Lance stood patiently. Pidge grinned. “Alone, babe.”

“O-Oh, of course, peanut.” Lance chuckled sheepishly as he went out of her office to let her get changed. Lance grabbed something from his pocket and got a black box out and opened it. Revealing a ring with a green and blue crystal. He smiled to himself, thinking back to when he asked for a small favour from Kaela. He asked her to make a ring for him to give to Pidge.

But he also remember they had to make a deal that Kaela had made. That he clean all of her bookshelves in her new apartment on Earth. And in return she’ll make the ring and she did. He was grateful to hear that Kaela helped him in preparing a ring for her. He then put the box back in his pocket seeing that Pidge was getting out of her office. “Ready?”

“All ready, Katie.” Lance replied with a smile as they prepared themselves to go to Altea.

(~)

Kaela sliced the last sentry and got her blades back in her sheath. She panted tiredly after fighting them off all day long. But it was worth it. She has the information with her and was ready to go back into the Atlas. Shiro and Coran were in the hangars waiting for her. They saw the ship landing safely and the doors opened revealing Kaela having scratches all over her arms and legs. “Oh, you got hurt. Let’s get you to the medical bay room.” Coran said coming over to Kaela who smiled at him.

“I’m fine, Coran but I got the information. Apparently, someone from the Galra Empire has been secretly harvesting quintessence again.” Kaela reported as she hands in the information.

“Then we’ll have to find whoever is doing this or otherwise this will the most dangerous threat. We must inform the paladins.” Coran said.

“No.” Shiro shook his head.

“Shiro. We must.” Coran said. “This is such a big threat that needs to be dealt with.”

“I know this is life threatening, Coran. But you do realise that the paladins are now retired. Living their lives.” Shiro reminded him. “I would send out a team or someone who can go and blend in the enemy lines.”

Kaela raised an eyebrow at him. “Shiro, what are you getting at?”

“I am saying that someone like you can easily blend in and take out their forces. And find someone who is responsible for this. Someone who can sneak in and out. Without anyone noticing.” Shiro replied as he crossed his arms.

“But who will take on that kind of job. It will take quintants to do that. Even phoebs.” Coran said. “Perhaps, Acxa or someone from the blades?”

“No, too recognizable.” Shiro disagrees.

“I could go.” Kaela volunteered. She wanted to know whoever are threatening innocents and are harvesting quintessence. Someone must be planning for a bigger plot to harm anyone in the galaxy. The two men looked at her incredulous. Surprised to hear she’ll continue with the mission and they both knew she wanted to live a normal life and now she wants to go on a long-term mission that might takes months or even years.

“Kiddo, are you sure?” Shiro asked. “I-I mean you could always back out. Keith and the others might not like this if you are going back into your, well, hero/mage life.” Shiro doesn’t feel right for sending Kaela in a risky mission. He doesn’t want to see her get hurt or worse see her die again.

“I know. But I could be someone else they don’t recognize. Someone else who they aren’t really familiar with. I can make a work around with a charm or something to disguise me.” Kaela said. “And I just got out of a well-kept base which I just infiltrated and extracted the information we needed that could actually be our main lead.”

Shiro and Coran looked unconvinced at the whole idea. “But, Kaela, you are going to enter the enemy’s territory. You’ll eventually die.” Coran warned. “Most of all, we need to get their consent of this from the Paladins and your mother.”

“Coran, what if we just do this? Just the three of us? Or get other people to know of this secret mission?” Kaela suggested looking at the two men seriously.

“W-What are you saying, Ella?” Shiro asked.

“I’m saying what if it just the three of us and maybe other people who can join us know all about this? If we get the paladins involved, things will get more hectic for them if they join us in this mission. I just don’t want to lose them again. Not like years ago. I can still do this.” Kaela said. Shiro and Coran looked at each other knowing that the young mage is filled with never-ending determination and courage.

(~)

“What?!” Lance shouted as he gained attention from the other Alteans inside the Castle.

“Shut up, Lance! Yes. I know. But it was her choice.” Keith hissed. After getting into Altea, Lance and Pidge found out that Kaela was already gone on her first day back for a mission with Shiro and Coran.

“But…But she was just enjoying a peaceful life with you guys! Here on Altea and on Earth!” Pidge exclaimed in disbelief. “Why she always had to go on dangerous mission?”

“We don’t know Pidge. But we must all respect her decision. After all this is a one-time mission, right?” Allura looked at everyone who looked down on the ground, worried about Kaela. Lance and Pidge nodded as Lance noticed how Keith looked angry about Kaela on a mission. He knew he is protective of his sister, but he knew that Kaela can handle herself during the mission. But he felt that something isn’t right. First Kaela recently left the life behind and then now she is going on a solo mission for Shiro.

Lance decided to go for a walk with Pidge in the juniberry field to clear their heads from this news. They all saw the Alteans playing in the fields as they picked more juniberries. Pidge and walked along the path of juniberries and picked one of them and put it on the side of her ear. Lance fiddle with the ring box and then looked back at Pidge and then kneeled down on the grass with the ring box opened and called out to her. “Pidge?”

“Yeah?” Pidge turned around and then her smile disappeared as she gasped softly and had her hands covering her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks seeing Lance kneeling down with the ring presented to her.

“Katie Holt, will you marry me?” Lance asked with loving eyes staring in her honey brown eyes.

Pidge nodded, “Y-Yes! Yes! Yes!” She ran and hugged him, but Lance still held on to the ring.

“Whoa!” Lance laughed as they kissed each other deeply. Lance put the ring on her ring finger and kissed each other again as they went to tell Keith and Allura the great news as Allura hugged Pidge tightly in her arms as Keith ruffled Lance’s hair and gave him a pat on the shoulder as the boys heard the girls talking about their plans for the wedding.

(~)

Keith was still walking back and forth in the bridge waiting for a call then he perked up hearing a hailing call from Kaela. “Ella?! Are you alright?” Keith asked frantically.

“H-Hey, Keith, it’s me, Shiro.” Shiro chuckled.

“Oh, hey, Shiro. Um, is Kaela there with you?” Keith asked nervously.

Shiro frowned and looked at Coran who had the same expression as him and Shiro turned to Keith, “Uh, no. Not right now. She’s still on the mission.” Shiro replied, rubbing his neck nervously.

Keith’s hopes died down in the inside but still kept a small smile. “Uh, yeah. that’s, uh, alright. Just checking in.” He just wanted his baby sister back home with him. The wait was making him feel so anxious each passing hour. Lance frowned and clenched his fists tightly as he looked away from the screen when Shiro was looking at him and then they ended the call.

“Keith, do you think Shiro was acting a bit strange?” Lance asked.

“No. I don’t think so. Why?” Keith asked. “Maybe, he is just worried about her, Lance.” Keith said sitting up. “Shiro is just protective of her, just like me.”

(~)

Kaela was in a ship with Acxa, Zethrid and Ezor for another mission in a Olkarion, seeing Ryner and the Olkari. They called in for assistance and had seen some rebels spotted in their city destroying everything they had built. “Alright! Let’s bust some heads!” Zethrid cheered as she jumped off the ship with a battle cry with the other two generals and Kaela watching with an amused smiles.

“Does she realise she doesn’t have her jet pack?” Kaela asked with a smirk.

“I don’t think so. But I always have her back.” Ezor replied with a smile and jumped after Zethrid off the ship. Kaela looked at her side and saw Acxa staring at her with a sad expression.

“Acxa… Don’t say it. I know what you are going to say.” Kaela said as she crossed her arms.

“Kaela, I don’t know why you agreed to get back to doing missions, but you could always back out. You just recently resigned and lived a normal life with your family. Don’t you think you have enough?” Acxa asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“I promise you, Acxa, I will back out after this mission. I promise.” Kaela assured her.

Acxa nodded. “Alright. You better. And don’t die on us.” She jumped off the ship leaving Kaela looking at her two blades, her own blade and Thace’s blade.

“I won’t!” Kaela called out to her. Kaela sighed deeply as she put them on a small table in the ship, decided to leave them behind and then took off her bracelet. “I’m sorry, Keith.”

She then jumped off the ship and landed safely on the ground and attacked the Galra rogues with Zethrid pounding on them while Acxa kicked and punched them. “Ezor, make sure the Olkari people are safe. Zethrid, secure the rogues. Acxa, with me. We’re going to save Ryner.” Kaela ordered as everyone complied.

Acxa followed Kaela into the tower that was filled with rebels. The two girls looked at each other and nodded as they charged at them. Kaela was about to get to Ryner who was tied up in a chair but then a Galra masked soldier pinned her down, but she flipped him over and began shooting arrows at him.

Acxa dealt with the soldiers and untied Ryner. “Thank you.”

“Your welcome.” Acxa smiled and turned to Kaela who was still fighting off the masked soldier. Her eyes widen seeing him wielding a dagger in his hands. “Kaela! No!”

Kaela was about to punch him, but he got the hold of her arm and stabbed her. She gasped and then when he pulled back the dagger away from her, she stumbled back with Acxa coming towards her and laid her down seeing her wound.

Ryner gasped at the sight of Kaela dying in Acxa’s arms and Zethrid and Ezor came in time to see her body. Zethrid comforted the weeping Ezor who held Kaela’s hand, trying to wake up her best friend awake. But she wasn’t waking up. Ryner hung her head down as she mourned over her sudden death. The Galra soldiers retreated as one of them looked back and then left them to grieve over the Mage Princess’s death.

(~)

Lance, Pidge and Keith were having a conversation to themselves while Allura was talking to someone on the screen and she dropped her small bouquet of blue flowers she was going to give to Kaela. Lance, Pidge and Keith came to Allura’s side as she shouted words to Shiro that they couldn’t understand.

“Allura, what’s wrong?” Pidge asked worriedly.

“She-She can’t- She can’t be, Shiro! Please tell me this is not true! I demand to know!” Allura cried as she banged her fists on the two pillars on her each side, looking up on the screen with tears rolling down her eyes.

“Shiro, what’s going on?” Keith asked, looking at Shiro on the screen, coming up to Allura’s side as she held on to him tightly.

Shiro looked away for a moment. “Keith…”

“What happened?!” Keith roared as he held onto his weeping Queen in his arms. Lance held Pidge on the shoulders, holding her tightly and steady as Pidge covered her mouth with thoughts running in her head. She doesn’t want to hear it and doesn’t want it to be true, but it is. She is truly gone.

“She… Kaela’s dead.” Shiro confirmed, looking away from them.

“No!” Pidge gasped softly as she held onto Lance whose eyes widen at the sadden news and he held his girlfriend in his arms. Hugging and comforting her but he was in deep thought while holding and comforting Pidge. Keith trembled as he held Allura who was still crying in his arms. Keith felt tears rolling down his eyes and gritted his teeth in anger. He never wanted this to happen. She was living a normal life and he warned her. He tried to convince Kaela to stay and live with them. Now he lost her again.

(~)

The Alteans, Galra, Olkari, the Balmerans and all members of the Coalition went to send their regards to Kaela. Even the Mages came and mourned her sudden death outside of the new Castle of Lions, where Kaela had planted a tree that has bright blue flowers. The only person who didn’t attend was Shiro. They all looked for him everywhere, but they assumed that he doesn’t want to face them, since he was the one who called her in for a mission.

Meanwhile on Earth, Shiro was the only one who was in the Garrison and was holding up a hologram of a photo. A photo with Kaela and the paladins in Altea in front of the tree. They were happy. Were free away from the battles they fought, and they had retired from their duties.

Shiro then heard rumbling in the hangars. “Coran?”

“No, Shiro.” Kolivan appeared as he walked in along with Coran. Then they heard lighter footsteps from the other side of the hangars and appeared Lance and another person standing beside him.

The person who stood in front of them took off the hood and revealed Kaela in her new fresh haircut, her hair stopped mid back, tied up in a low ponytail and was trimmed, and she also wore a black jacket and gloves.

(~)

_“Kaela! No!” Acxa shouted as she saw the dagger lunged into Kaela’s heart. Kaela gasped as she bit on a magic pill in her mouth as she gasped softly and stumbled back covering her chest and subtly putting fake blood._

_The Galra soldiers retreated as one of them looked back and then left them to grieve over the Mage Princess’s death. As he was out of hearing range from the generals and the Olkari in the ship. He took off the mask and revealed Commander Lahn, attacking the rebels and finally capturing them as he was undercover and he contacted the Garrison, “It is done, Captain Shirogane.”_

_Lance was smiling at Pidge who was skipping in front of him and then got a call from Shiro. “Hey, Shiro, what’s up?” Lance asked as he stopped in his tracks and saw Pidge was talking to the Altean children._

_“Lance, I need to tell you something about Kaela’s mission. She’ll be with us just, maybe, a few weeks, months… or even years. We all need your help to keep this secret. She will be in another mission now and she will have to fake her death in order to go undercover to find the person is responsible for harvesting quintessence.” Shiro said._

_“Wait, what? Are you nuts?! There’s no way we are going through with this. All of us can’t take this anymore, Shiro. Call off this mission. It is too risky.” Lance said, looking at the screen._

_“Sorry, Lance. Kaela had already agreed. Coran also. And Commander Lahn had also considered to join in with a couple of Galra coalition fighters.” Shiro said._

_“Okay, why me?” Lance asked._

_“Because Kaela trusts you enough to keep this secret. She trusts you. You two have grown to become a family to each other.” Shiro replied with a soft expression._

_Lance sighed and looked back at his fiancée who was laughing as the Altean girls gave her juniberries on her hair. Lance smiled at the sight then that smiled dissolved into a frown and a slight glare when he looked back at Shiro. “Okay. But I am doing this for her. Only her.”_

_“Thank you, Lance.” Shiro said as he ended the call. Lance didn’t like lying to his friends or Pidge. He doesn’t like it, but he’ll do anything for his friend._

_“Lance, who was that? Was that Kaela?” Pidge asked._

_“Uh, no. Um, just my sister. She was just bragging on how pretty and cool Acxa is.” Lance chuckled nervously._

_“Oh, okay. Shall we get back to the Castle?” Pidge asked as Lance nodded and followed her on the way back to the Castle, knowing that the three of them won’t like the news at all. Especially Keith, he is protective of her. Keith won’t forgive him if he knew all along that it was all fake. This will be one of the most hardest missions ever._

(~)

Behind Kaela, appeared Lahn looking at Shiro. “I take it this ruse was indeed a success.”

“Too successful, but they’ll never forgive us.” Shiro replied.

“Too successful now that everyone is mourning over you, Princess. Are you sure you want to do this?” Coran asked.

“Yes. 100% sure.” Kaela nodded.

Lance then punched the wall in anger, much to everyone’s surprise. “I still think this is dangerous, Kae. You can still back out on this mission. You can still change your mind.” Lance came up to her and held her hand. “Please, Kae. I don’t want to lose my sister again. Imagine what Keith will say if you were alive all this time! How about your best friends?”

Kaela frowned and held his hands. “Lance, I appreciated your concerns but, I have to do this, or another people will suffer when someone has planned to harvest quintessence. I have to do this. It is my purpose. Please, Lance. I have to do this.” Lance was about to protest. This is just like when Keith was living for the blades and now it is Kaela’s turn as she was going on an undercover mission to uncover whoever was trying to harvest quintessence throughout the galaxy.

Lance sighed. “Okay. But once this, all of this is over. You are backing out.”

“I understand and thank you, Lance.” Kaela smiled. “So what now?” Kaela turned to Coran who was putting a yellow charm around her neck.

“Coran, why are giving a crystal bling to my dead second in command?” Lance asked as Kaela punched him on the arm.

“It is a charm that she had made weeks ago. So, others won’t recognise her except us. Coran explained.

Lance turned to look at Kaela and then the reflection. He saw her altered self; she still has her light purple eyes, but she now has white silver hair. “So, once she’s out there. People in the coalition won’t recognise her, right?”

“Right.” Shiro nodded.

Lahn then stepped in, “We must hurry. They are currently waiting for us.”

Kaela nodded and looked at Lance who came and hugged her tightly. “Look after everyone, okay?”

“Please come back to us.” Lance pleaded as he hugged her tightly in his arms.

“I will.” Kaela replied she followed Lahn as he put up his mask back on and went outside getting on the ship with Shiro, Coran and Lance watching.

Shiro turned to the former red paladin. “Lance…”

“Don’t. I know they went through the hardest part. But I gets dangerous out there than here. If Keith finds out all about this, he’ll definitely won’t forgive you. If she dies out there. That’s all going to be on you, Shiro.” Lance said glaring at him for endangering his friend’s life.

The two older men knew that they are now endangering their friend into going into the unknown enemy territory. They hoped that things will go easy on Kaela and Commander Lahn. "Lance is correct about this but we must put faith in Kaela." Coran said, patting Shiro on the back. 

"I know, Coran. It's just I hope that this mission will be over and done with." Shiro hoped. "And maybe, Kaela will come back home. Come back to us, kiddo." The two men watched as the ship went up into the Earth's atmosphere and disappeared from their sight. 


	2. Living with A Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later, everyone mourned over Kaela's sudden death and a threat came, endangering everyone in the universe as they had found out pure quintessence has been extracted form planets and living beings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter! Please comment and give feedback if you want to read more of this fanfiction.   
> Thanks! Enjoy reading!

**One Year Later…**

The Galra Rogues had extracted a few new vats filled with Quintessence from an unknown source and tracked where it was coming from using an upgraded weapon that can absorbed much more quintessence energy into the cruiser and stock them into containers.

On the platform inside the cruiser was looking at the vat with his eyes closed and felt the strong essence from it. “At last, we can survive with every last bit of this quintessence and the New Galra Empire shall rise again. Sabre, you and Commander Lahn shall go and find me more on this planet. Planet Altea. Extract the quintessence out of the lions and their precious Queen Allura of Altea.”

“Yes, my liege.” Sabre and Commander Lahn complied.

(~)

In Altea, Allura was overlooking the kingdom as she helped in construction new buildings and centres. “I think it needs to be a bit more smaller since we already have bigger and larger buildings. But it will just be the Galran and Altean children in a new school. It will need a larger playground for them to play in.” Allura suggested to Coran.

“And a playground where they could just sit and relax to have meals. That would either outside or inside.” Coran said.

“Perfect.” Allura smiled and then looked up at the tree that Kaela had planted years ago. She frowned and still hasn’t gone over her sudden death. “Coran, do you think Kaela would agree, if I were to expand this school for mages also?”

Coran’s smile disappeared knowing she is still mourning over her death. Coran knew she is alive all this time and in an undercover mission with Commander Lahn in the enemy territory. It has been a year. “I am sure she will be happy, Allura. After all, she was teaching some of the children of excessive healing. Also to the other Alteans.” Coran replied with a smile and then got a message from Shiro.

“I must take my leave, Allura. I am needed elsewhere.” Coran said as he walked away with a nervous from Allura. Coran then ran into the Castle quickly as he went to the bridge and put up a screen of a coordinates and updates on Kaela’s mission. Then Shiro was contacting him in the Castle.

“Coran, have you seen it?” Shiro asked.

“Yes, I have. And it is massive. Kaela and Lahn had been really working hard on this mission. It has been a year since she left and everyone including Allura are in mourning.” Coran replied as he crossed his arms.

“I know, this is hard for everyone, but we have to do this for Kaela and for the entire universe.” Shiro said. “Does anyone know?”

“No. Just, you, me and Lance.” Coran replied.

“Okay. Good. Where’s Keith?” Shiro asked.

“He’s coming back to Altea from his mission as we speak, and he is just landing just now.” Coran said looking out of the window.

Shiro nodded and then ended the call with Coran sighing tiredly and rubbed his eyes. Ever since Kaela had gone on her mission, he had been the one who comforted all the paladins after her ‘death’. It has been extremely difficult for them since they all considered her as family. Coran hoped that the mission will end soon so that they all can tell them the truth.

(~)

Allura welcomed Keith back from his mission and he looked exhausted but still always looked forward to seeing Allura smiling and wrapping her arms around him. “Welcome back, darling.” Allura smiled.

“Thanks. I uh, got more blue flowers for her.” Keith said, gesturing to more blue flower bouquet in the boxes.

“Oh, that’s lovely. I am sure she’d be grateful.” Allura said sadly as they looked at the tree in front of the Castle’s entrance near the staircase.

“I just wished that I come along in the mission. I told her it was risky.” Keith said as he ran his hand in his messy hair. Allura doesn’t know what to say and tried to cheer him up, she put a hand on his shoulder and made him to look at her. She rubbed her thumbs and each side of his cheeks, leaned in for a kiss on his soft lips.

“Keith, I know you miss her. We all do miss her as well.” Allura said. “Kaela wanted you to live your life in peace and not in regret. She doesn’t want that.”

Keith nodded and pressed his forehead against hers and wrapped his arms around her until Allura’s eyes perked up, hearing something from the distance. “Allura, what’s wrong?” Keith asked worriedly.

“I hear something.” Allura replied as she saw a ship coming towards the Castle and troopers were coming their way. “Oh, no! Galra rogues! They are attacking Altea!” Keith’s eyes widen as they saw soldiers surrounding them as Keith took out his blade and Kaela’s blade and fought them off while Allura goes inside the Castle to put up Castle defences and the particle barrier.

(~)

Coran saw the ship coming down in Altea. “Quiznak.” Coran muttered as he tried to put up the Castle defences, but it wasn’t working.

“Coran, put up the particle barrier now!” Allura ordered.

“I can’t! It is not working!” Coran exclaimed.

“What?! How can that be? Unless someone broke into the Castle! And someone reduced the power.” Allura said as she looked over the monitors and scanned to find who was responsible for reducing the power and saw a woman taking out the Altean guards and punched one Galra soldier that was helping the Alteans.

She had white silverly hair and light purple eyes and pale skin. Her hair was loosen and down to her upper back. She wore a grey, blue and black uniform. she also wore a mask that resembles as an Earth animal, a sabre tooth tiger. “How did she get inside the Castle?” Allura asked as she and Coran gave each other concerned looks seeing that they were invaded by rogues.

Down the Castle hallway, Keith was charging in at a rogue until he was pinned down in a net. “Sabre, the Queen is in the bridge we have shut down the power.” Said a rogue.

“Good, secure these Alteans. I’ll take care of this one myself.” Sabre ordered.

Keith tried to get out of the net and watched Sabre making her way to the bridge. “Stay away from her!” Keith shouted as he gritted his teeth.

Sabre stood quiet and then saw him getting out of the net with his fists up as she put back her sword in the sheath and charged at him with a kick to his face as he blocked it with his hands and she punched him hard on the face as Keith fell down on the ground unconscious.

“Coran, how long until the power comes back up and running?” Allura asked.

“Uh, about 30 doboshes.” Coran replied and then the two heard banging noises as the doors were forced open and saw Sabre at the entrance.

Allura charged at her with her whip as Sabre got her sword wrapped by the whip and pulled her towards her and then put a collar on her neck. “One more move, and you go into complete shock. Unless you want your royal advisor killed.” Sabre threatened as she put up a dagger by her face.

“Let her go scoundrel. I’m warning you! I shall use my ancient Altean hand to hand combat skills on ya! And I am not afraid to—” Coran was punched in the face by Sabre who was uninterested in him.

Allura tried to get the collar of her but Sabre grabbed her hand. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Now, let’s go and-Ugh!”

Keith pounced on her, got the tight hold of her. “Allura, run and get Coran!”

Sabre then flipped and held his wrists tightly. “How sweet of you. Saving your precious queen from us. That is some doting boyfriend you are.” Sabre taunted.

“Ugh, what do you want from us?” Keith asked.

“Oh, nothing. But all we need is a little bit of quintessence from your precious Queen and Alteans.” Sabre replied. “Also, I heard that your little sister is not here to save you and she is clearly dead.”

Keith’s eyes turned yellow and his eyes dilated as he hit her with the handle of his black bayard and swung his blade at her. “Ooh, I struck a nerve, didn’t I?” Sabre taunted as she clashed blades with him.

Allura and Coran managed to escaped from Sabre and re-joined the other Alteans outside as they watched their home being burnt down to the ground. The rogues were retreating with a few Alteans and then Coran looked up to see Sabre up on the roof of the Castle with her cross bow pointing at him, but she withdraw and retreated back into the ship.

The doors opened and Sabre walked inside the room and knelt down. “My liege, I have a few Alteans with us. But we have not yet, got to the Queen.” Sabre said as she took off her mask.

“Next time, we’ll get the opportunity, dear Sabre.” The druid appeared in front of her as he looked down at her. “Soon, Haggar and the rest of the Galra empire will soon by avenged.”

(~)

Keith rubbed neck, feeling the pain and saw Lance and Pidge dropping their bags seeing the bridge completely destroyed. “What the quiznak happened?!” Lance exclaimed.

“Keith, are you okay?” Pidge asked worriedly.

“We were attacked by those rogues and they have a new recruit, Sabre.” Allura said as Pidge gasped while Lance was stiff but still in shock that the whole place was blown up.

“And the question is why was I not affected by the explosion? Sabre had me inside the bridge when it was going to bits and after that, I was completely fine. It’s like she spared me.” Keith said as Allura came in and massaged his neck and calmed down.

“Yes, this is deeply troubling. That Sabre girl… I want her dead!” Allura gritted her teeth.

Lance frowned and clenched his fists as he looked at Coran who was looking out of the window. He now knew that they had captured a few Alteans during the attack. Things are getting hectic and now all of the paladins are involved in this. This means another war.

(~)

Sabre walked into her quarters and took off her mask, putting it aside on her table in her room. She hated how cold and plain her room looked. She sighed. _Ugh, life can’t get any better. This is what I get for agreeing with Shiro in going on this top-secret undercover mission. Thanks to the magic charm I have made branded with dark and pure magic of mage craft. Keith and the others now deemed me as an assassin who work for these Galra rogues who are now working for the Druid. One of Honerva’s lackeys._

Sabre looked up at her refection and the first thing she saw was her Galra markings on her face and her real look. _What was I thinking? Keith is right. I do miss having a normal life but at the same time I want to go back to the days where we always fight for the people who can’t fight or defend themselves. Helping and saving people. Just like when they were all paladins, but now that’s over because they suddenly want to step down and give up the fight, while I haven’t. But who am I not to support that? I do, but I felt like that’s not me at all._

_Whenever I see myself in the mirror, I only see who I was before. Reminds of who I am, Kaela Ella-Azure Kogane. I wish things like this doesn’t happen so fast. It has been a year and Keith, everyone else. We all had something really special together as a family. One big family that never gave on having hope._

“Sabre, you are needed at the main room.” A Galra rogue knocked her on door.

Sabre/Kaela sighed as she looked back at her reflection again and then punched the mirror in anger and then grabbed her mask. Walking out of the room, she saw some of her troopers standing waiting for her.

Sabre walked along the hallway to see Commander Lahn in the main room alone. Sabre looked to the guards, “Leave us.” The doors were closed and out of hearing range from the guards. Sabre looked over at Lahn who had this intense expression on his face. It is unclear to know for Sabre or rather Kaela, to know what he is actually thinking about.

“What is it?” Sabre asked.

“This mission is not getting us anywhere. More problems just keep on coming, Princess.” Lahn replied. “Kaela, your family needs you and they are suffering because they all thought you are dead.”

“I know that. But please. We can do this. I analysed the data on the Alteans earlier. Some of them don’t have much quintessence in them. But the other Alteans are still going to have their own quintessence extracted if we don’t save them. We can still save them. If we have enough time. The new Head Druid is going in the examination room trying to extract their quintessence in a few more doboshes.” Kaela said.

“Then we must hurry.” Lahn said.

(~)

Allura was in the bridge watching a video feed of their fight with Sabre earlier and then Allura tilted her head as she saw the resemblance in her fighting style. It was similar to Kaela’s fighting techniques, but it was more harsh and sharper.

She hasn’t heard of this Sabre until now after Kaela’s death. She raised her eyebrow as she looked over the other video feeds and saw Sabre handling the Altean down, not rough but gently putting the Altean man down but still put the collar on his neck.

“Allura?”

The Altean Queen looked back to see Pidge at the entrance of the bridge. “Pidge, sorry. I am just analysing some things on this person, Sabre. The person who attacked Altea and the Castle of Lions. All I can gather is she only appeared one year after Kaela’s death.” Allura explained. “There is no other record of her. She just appeared. Out of nowhere.”

“Yeah, and after Kaela’s mission had gone wrong. All of this happened in a blink of an eye.” Pidge said. “Is it weird that Shiro only asked Kaela to do this mission alone? Just her and not us?”

“I agree. He only asked her and not us. Clearly he was focusing on Kaela’s skill of an assassin and trained fighter.” Allura said as she furrowed her eyebrows together. “You think you can hack into the Garrison’s files and see Shiro’s reports on the mission?”

“I’ll try. Should we tell Keith? And Lance?” Pidge asked as she adjusted her glasses.

“I’ll tell Keith. You can tell Lance.” Allura nodded. “But be alert. Don’t make it suspicious to anyone.” Pidge nodded as she left the bridge.

(~)

Pidge made her way to the Garrison and went into her office and tried to hack into the system to get into Shiro’s files and find out what really happened a year ago. She scrolled down the files from Shiro and only to find nothing but her death events and how the mission went. She raised an eyebrow as she clicked on a file on a magic charm. “Why is a necklace charm important?” Pidge asked herself.

“What necklace?”

“Ahh!” Pidge shouted in surprise and turned to see her husband, Lance leaning on the doorway.

“Heh, sorry. Babe. So, you say something about necklace? You want me to buy you one?” Lance asked with an innocent smile while Pidge raised an eyebrow at him.

“Ahh, yes. Yes! I do. Um, unless it has our lion colours on it!” Pidge said as she typed fast to get rid of the files from her computer.

“Okay.” Lance said slowly as he observed her weird behaviour. “Anyways, you doing some work already?”

“Yes. I am.” Pidge nodded as she banged her fist on the keyboard and then the screen turned off.

“You okay, peanut? I can tell that something is really bothering you.” Lance said as he leaned on the table.

“Well, I have my suspicions on that girl Sabre. Allura can’t help but felt really suspicious about her and noticed that she has nearly the same fighting technique as Kaela’s and she only appeared after her death during her first day back on her mission.” Pidge explained her concerns to Lance who stiffened, much to her confusion.

“And, I just hacked and looked into Shiro’s files and it says only about the mission and what I also have found was a charm necklace. On the video feeds, Allura saw that it is identical to the one Sabre is wearing now. My theory is that Kaela or any other mage have done this.” Pidge continued as she shown the necklace to Lance.

“So, you think Kaela’s alive and she is disguised as Sabre?” Lance asked innocently as he raised an eyebrow, looking at the screen.

“I think so. I… I just don’t know. Sabre and Kaela looked different because of the hair and the eyes and everything.” Pidge replied as she sat down on her chair. “I just wished that Kaela were here to help us with this.”

Lance’s face softened and held her hands. “Me too, Katie.” The two hugged each other tightly as Lance looked at the image of Sabre on her computer screen.

(~)

Lance then walked towards Shiro’s office and took a deep breath in and out as he knocked. “Come in.”

The doors opened and Lance walked in silently as he saw Curtis and Shiro discussing about something. “Oh, Lance. Is there anything I can help?” Shiro asked with a smile, but also noticed Lance had a stone-cold expression on his face.

Curtis looked between the two and then sweat nervously. “Is there something wrong, Lance?”

“Shiro, we need to talk now.” Lance said, seriously not taking his eyes off from Shiro.

“Of course. Curtis?” Shiro turned to Curtis who frowned and stood up.

“Look, there is something definitely wrong between the two of you. I have seen the looks you have given each other whenever Kaela is mentioned. There is something that you are hiding from us, Shiro. It’s okay. You can tell me. I promise I won’t tell anyone.” Curtis said, looking at the two former paladins.

Lance sent him a glare, silently telling him to tell the truth. Shiro sighed in defeat and looked at Curtis with a defeated expression. “You might want to sit down on this.”

(~)

Sabre and Lahn walked into the room where the Alteans were held and Lahn immediately made his way to the monitors and looked at the list of the Altean who are in the examination room. “Only two Altean girls inside. But one had already their quintessence extracted.” Lahn said.

“Where is the room?” Sabre asked.

“Room 36. Upper floor on the left.” Lahn replied as Sabre nodded and proceed to find the two Altean girls in the examination room. She walked into the hallways and then found two guards going out with two vats of glowing quintessence.

 _Perfect. They already done it._ Sabre thought in her head. She then went in the room without being spotted. She then walked in cold and dark room as Sabre/Kaela took out a glowy stick to see clearly. She saw the two girls on the bed with monitors on their arms and temples.

She saw a Druid inside the room, “Sabre, I thought you were resting for the day.”

“I uh, just wanted to make sure the perimeter was clear.” Sabre replied.

“That may not be necessary but thank you. We have our vats of quintessence filled in and once we are done, we can proceed as planned.” The druid said.

“What about the Voltron Lions? I am sure I have read that they have quintessence in them.” Sabre said.

“Yes. Yes, indeed. But that will be our job to do. Your job is to get Queen Allura of Altea.” The Druid said as Sabre bowed down and then looked two Altean girls and the monitors. As the druid went out of the room, Sabre worked her way fast as she planted some devices on the computer.

Sabre walked back to where Lahn was and saw he was looking over the files. “It would seem that they are building a weapon.” Lahn said looking at the screen.

“And I have talked to the Head Druid. He has plans for the Voltron Lions and for Allura. The Altean girls have not have their quintessence drained and thanks to Pidge’s new toys that I have apparently stolen in secret, can hack into the system and stop the process.” Sabre said.

“Good, that’ll give us time. And we have a place to go elsewhere.” Lahn said as Sabre raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t tell me we are going to meet up with him?” Sabre growled as she crossed her arms and leaned on the monitor.

“We have no choice, but to report everything. It is all according to his plan.” Lahn said as he walked away out of the room. Sabre sighed tiredly as she looked back at the screen with the plan of a weapon. She then shut the computer off and walked out with a glare on her face.

(~)

Curtis had his hands together and breathing in and out. “Okay, let me get this straight. So, after two years, you asked Kaela to go back to the Garrison and go on a top secret-mission that she had been going on for entire year and you faked her death so she can be in the enemy lines.”

“Correct.” Shiro nodded.

“And she is alive and well but is the known assassin that is working for those rogues go under the name, Sabre?” Curtis asked.

“Right.” Lance said bitterly as he still glared at Shiro.

“So, all of this was just a ruse so that you risk her life and get her being in danger just to get the information and find someone who is responsible whoever was getting quintessence throughout the universe?” Curtis asked as Shiro nodded.

“You let Kaela be in danger?!” Curtis asked, grabbing Shiro by the collar of his shirt.

“Yes. But with all of these intel she had given us proven she can do this. She is going very well in this mission and that’s why she is perfect for the job.” Shiro said. “But I didn’t want her to agree so soon, but that’s decision was made a year ago.”

“And this is getting out of control. Kaela was in Altea and attacked the Castle of Lions, captured Alteans there!” Lance exclaimed.

“How many were captured?” Shiro asked.

“According to Coran, about 30 Alteans. Including 10 more Altean children.” Lance replied as he crossed his arms.

“Okay, we’ll have to discuss things when Kaela and Lahn get here.” Shiro said.

“Kaela’s coming? Let me come with you too.” Curtis said to the two men.

“I agree, he should come.” Lance stated quickly as Shiro rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Shiro, we need to tell the others the truth or otherwise, Allura, Keith or someone in the Coalition will have Kaela’s head! They all think that Kaela is truly dead and aren’t even aware the she is in fact, Sabre!”

“You haven’t even told Keith?” Curtis asked.

“No. I didn’t get the courage to talk to him.” Shiro replied looking away from the two men in the room.

Shiro, Curtis and Lance were at Keith’s shack that is now serving as the Kogane Family’s holiday house and Lance went inside to see photos of Kaela with Keith and Allura in Altea in front of a tree. One with Kaela and the MFEs, she was standing very close to the MFE leader, James Griffin who was staring in her light purple eyes, while she was looking at the camera with a smile.

Lance then saw one photo with the whole team with Kaela and the lions behind them in front of the garrison. He smiled lightly as he saw Kaela’s bright smiles in all of the photos and looked around the shack. It is now considered as a house and is two stories with a room for Keith and Allura, but Kaela has her own apartment in the city, but she still preferred to stay close to her brother, Keith. Lance saw her favourite flower withered in a vase.

Then he heard a ship landed in front of the house and saw Kaela walking out of the ship. “Kae!” Lance ran towards his honorary sister and hugged her tightly and twirled around. “You okay?”

“Yes. And I see that you told one person already.” Kaela said as she took off her mask. Unfortunately, Curtis could only see her in her Sabre form while Shiro and Lance could see her in her true form.

“Yeah, Shiro explained everything to him earlier.” Lance said.

“Okay, since we are here- Where’s Lahn?” Shiro asked.

“He is secretly in Zelza. He is visiting his wife.” Kaela replied. “It is just me, myself and I.”

“Alright. So from what I heard. They have attacked Altea with you being there and captured Alteans.” Shiro said.

“Yes. They already had two vats filled of quintessence and the girls I saw, were still in the examination room. I also found out that they are building a weapon that could extract quintessence from planets and from people all over the universe.” Kaela reported.

“This is deeply concerning.” Curtis commented as he looked at Kaela’s Sabre form. Her outfit is blue, grey and white. She has a black leggings along with a white and black mask. He noticed that she had cut her hair to mid-back length.

“Yes. It is. And someone had to get her to go on this mission for a year.” Lance said, referring to Shiro.

“Lance. I know you aren’t okay with this but look at how far we have come. We are nearly there to exposing whoever is doing this. And we know who is doing all of this.” Shiro said.

“No, this is getting out of control. They already went on the next step! Capturing Alteans! Allura and Pidge are now getting suspicious about Kaela and her fake death.” Lance said angrily.

Curtis frowned in confusion, seeing this is getting out of hand and turned to Shiro and held his hand. “Shiro, you have to tell the others.”

Kaela raised an eyebrow and whispered to Lance, “Are they official?”

“No. Not yet at least.” Lance replied.

“Alright. But you owe me 30 GAC if they end up together.” Kaela smirked as Lance groaned.

“Okay, I will tell the paladins and Lance, you know Pidge will be furious if you kept this as a secret from her.” Shiro said.

Lance didn’t say anything but nod. Kaela then got a message from Lahn. “I better get going. Apparently Lahn finished his visit with his wife.”

“Okay, well, be careful, sweetie.” Curtis said as he hugged Kaela.

“Thanks. I will.” Kaela smiled as Lance hugged her again.

“You better come back home safely after this is all done.” Lance said as he hugged her tightly. “I want my sister back.”

“I know. I do want to go back but I need to do this.” Kaela said putting a hand on his shoulder. “For our family, then I’ll back out. Like everyone else has been telling.”

“Good.” Lance smiled as she walked inside the ship to get back to the Galran base with Shiro, Curtis and Lance watching.

Shiro glanced over at Lance who still had his eyes on the ship, Kaela was piloting. He knew he was worried for her. He had kept this secret for a very long time. A very, very, long time. Shiro decided to tell everyone else.

“Okay, Lance, your right. I think it is time to tell the others.” Shiro declared. “I will tell everyone the truth.”


	3. Complications and Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Shiro plans to tell the others the truth, it backfired when they were ambushed during a diplomatic meeting as things escalated drastically as the Coalition have planned to kill the most dangerous assassin, Sabre who was Kaela in disguise.

It has been two weeks since Lance had seen Kaela from their last meeting. Lance looked over the window and saw new cadets lining up for a new stimulation made by the Alteans and Galran. He also seen the girls were with the Mages teaching them about healing.

Lance sighed and sat back down on his chair and looked at the family photo. He grabbed the frame and saw Kaela was hugging Keith and Allura with the mice on each side of her shoulders. “Hope this will end well.” Lance sighed.

“What will end well?”

Lance fell backwards on his chair and yelped in surprise as he saw Keith at the door way. “Oh, Keith! Hi! Hello, Keith!” Lance greeted nervously.

Keith raised an eyebrow at his strange behaviour. “Uh, okay…. I was just checking in. How are you doing?”

“I’m fine. Just thinking about Kaela.” Lance said as he set the frame on his desk. “It… Has been a year.”

“Yeah, it has. But Kaela would want all of us to move on.” Keith said. “And what was it you saying, ‘will end well’?”

Lance began to sweat nervously, not trying to blow Kaela’s cover, knowing she is in an undercover mission for Shiro for an entire year. “Uh… my anniversary gift for Pidge! Yes. Her gift!” Lance replied quickly.

“Oh, okay.” Keith said as he raised an eyebrow. “That’s nice of you, Lance.” Lance nodded quickly as he heard his communicator was beeping loudly. Loud enough for Keith to hear.

“Who is calling you?” Keith asked.

“Nobody.” Lance replied.

“You are acting strange lately. Do you want to tell me what’s going on here?”

Lance looked down at the table and at the photo of Kaela and him in front of the Red Lion doing an arm wrestling with Hunk watching over them and Pidge cheering. “Yes. There is something that you should know.” Lance had decided that he is going to tell Keith, once and for all.

(~)

Lahn was standing in the throne with the Head Druid as Sabre was sharpening her sword silently as she waited for the Head Druid to speak up. He had called them for a meeting, and he haven’t said a word. “It appears that they are having a diplomatic meeting on Earth. Sabre, your task and only task is capturing the Queen. Leave the rest to Lahn. We are going in for a meeting.” Head Druid said.

“Perfect.” Sabre grinned. _Yeah, perfect. Earth will be the most exposable place and I might get my cover blown. I just hope that either Shiro or Lance will tell the team the truth or otherwise I’ll get myself executed or killed either way. The Coalition will most likely to kill me because I am the universe’s most dangerous assassin._

“Lahn, prepare a ship for Sabre, yourself and the troopers. We need her to go in disguise to break in to get to the Queen of Altea.” Head Druid said.

“Yes, sire.” Lahn complied. Lahn looked at Sabre who was putting her sword away in her sheath and stood up and walked along with Lahn. As the doors closed, Sabre grabbed Lahn’s arm and took him in the other hallway where they can’t be heard.

“What are we going to do about this?” Sabre asked. “Everyone in the Garrison is there including your wife, my brother and the Paladins. Possibly everyone we know.”

“Calm down. We’ll work this out. Together. Besides, our time of undercover is almost up. We must be patient. Especially you.” Lahn said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sabre looked to the side as she crossed her arms. “Fine. Well, since we are going to Earth, I might as well get ready for my disguise.”

(~)

Keith was storming through the hallways and went in front of Shiro’s office with Lance following him. “Look, man. It was Shiro’s idea from the very beginning! I didn’t even know he was going this far to risk Kaela’s life.” Lance said.

“And yet, she is in the enemy’s territory. Undercover! Lance, you knew this for a year?” Keith asked.

“Hey, Shiro wanted me to keep quiet. And second, I was against the idea of putting Kaela into this position. I never wanted this to happened, but I did.” Lance explained why he hasn’t told Keith yet. Ad earlier in his office, Keith didn’t take it very well.

_“There is something that you should know.” Lance said standing up and looked at Keith._

_“Okay. I’m listening. If it’s about Pidge. You don’t have to worry—”_

_“It’s not about Pidge. It’s about…. Kaela.” Lance said slowly._

_Keith’s breath hitched as he looked at the photo of Kaela and himself at a beach on Lance’s desk. “Lance….”_

_“Just hear me out. I have to get this out of my chest.” Lance said as he took a deep breath. “Okay. Here goes nothing. Okay, you remember the day when Shiro said that Kaela was dead?”_

_“Yes.” Keith nodded as he listened carefully._

_“After that, well…. Uh, Shiro had devised a plan to have someone to go undercover to expose whoever was extracting quintessence. He called me in to know about this plan. Also, Coran. And Commander Lahn. And…” Lance started._

_“And what?” Keith asked._

_“Well, he also did called Kaela in. To go undercover.” Lance admitted._

_Keith was about to say something but then he put two-and-two and realised that they all faked Kaela’s death in order to have her to go undercover for the top-secret mission. “Y-You— Kaela faked her death just to go undercover for a mission?!” Keith shouted as Lance winced._

_“Yes!” Lance exclaimed._

_“Yes. That girl who almost killed Allura and Coran!” Keith exclaimed._

_“Well, Kaela is actually Sabre. In an altered form made by her charm necklace. She had altered her look. She disguised herself as the universe’s dangerous assassin.” Lance explained._

_“So, Kaela as Sabre saved me while she attacked the Castle?” Keith asked._

_“Yes. That’s all her doing her job and caring for you.” Lance nodded._

_“And Shiro is all behind this?” Keith asked as he clenched fists as Lance nodded. “And you all kept it as a secret from all of us? Who else knew about this? Who else?”_

_“Kolivan and Curtis. Not even Pidge, Hunk and Allura knew. Curtis found out last night when Kaela came to visit at your shack.” Lance replied._

_“Was she okay?” Keith asked in concern and wanted to know if she not hurt or not._

_“She’s worn out. She’s different. Kaela is okay, I mean. She is trying her best to get the Alteans out safely. And right now, I have to answer this call and you have to remain silent.” Lance said. Keith nodded in understanding as he answered the call._

_“Lance here.”_

_“Lance, it’s me, Kaela.” Kaela responded as Lance sweats and Keith perked up hearing a much deep voice from Kaela._

_“H-Hey, Kaela, are you okay?” Lance asked._

_“Yes. I am fine. But you are hosting a meeting on Earth, right? In about a few minutes?” Kaela asked._

_“Yeah, in about 30 minutes, why?” Lance asked, again now worried and looked at Keith’s hardened expression._

_“The Head Druid is planning on an attack during the diplomatic meeting at the Garrison and I’ll be there with Lahn and some troopers.” Kaela said._

_“Alright. Okay. Thanks.” Lance said as he ended the call and looked at Keith who looked extremely mad. No, more like furious and he was storming out of his office. “Keith!”_

“Keith, we can’t do this now! Kaela needs to do this in order to finish this mission to get back to you guys.” Lance convince Keith not to go and talk to Shiro.

“But this needs to stop, like you said, Kaela’s worn out because of this stupid quiznaking mission that Shiro sent her in.” Keith growled.

“What mission?”

The two boys looked and saw Hunk with trays of food. Lance sighed tiredly. “This is going to be a long day.”

(~)

Allura sat in her chair with Kaela’s crown on her forehead with Coran and Romelle standing behind her as the meeting had started. All of the leaders had paid their respects to Kaela. “She will be missed dearly. I was hoping that Kaela would be here if she were alive.” Said one of the diplomat leaders, named Lord Ruth.

“Yes, thank you.” Allura smiled as Romelle put a hand on her shoulder.

Shiro frowned as he looked over at Keith who was at the entrance, glaring at him. Shiro then realised that Lance had already hold him. He was going to talk to Lance after the meeting. He then looked around the meeting room.

Keith was with the blades and his mother standing guarding the meeting room, protecting Allura and the other coalition leaders. Keith kept an eye on anything or anyone suspicious. After Lance telling him the truth made his head spin. He kept it as a secret for entire year and haven’t told anyone because Shiro doesn’t want anyone to know. Shiro was his first friend and didn’t trust him with the truth!

Lance was standing with Hunk who was nervously crushing the crusty bread in his hands. “Hunk!” Lance hissed.

“Sorry, man, but seriously?! She’s alive?!” Hunk hissed at him.

“Yeah, Shiro didn’t want me to tell anyone but I told Keith already.” Lance said as he looked Pidge.

“Have you told Pidge yet?” Hunk asked.

“No. I haven’t told her yet. But I will.” Lance replied as he crossed his arms.

The meeting had started as they talked about someone had been extracting quintessence. “And also, we have a new enemy. This is Sabre. Most professional assassin in the whole universe. Heard that there was no record of her.”

“And she attacked Altea to get to my people.” Allura growled as she clenched her fists. “She must pay everything she had done to us. Sabre must be paying for what she had done.”

“Yes. Yes, she will, my queen. My troopers will find and kill her.” Lord Ruth promised.

Allura nodded while Coran looked away from with Romelle raised an eyebrow in suspicion. She then looked at Shiro who appeared not saying anything during the meeting. Romelle noticed that Keith was glaring at one person he is close to was Shiro.

Shiro looked up and saw the rolling tray with food on it and realised who it was. He was about to stand up but one of the Garrison troopers stood in the way. “Sorry, ma’am, but they didn’t order food yet.”

He saw her grinning and pressed a button as she pushed the stroller towards them until Shiro threw a small device that creates a shield around them as the maiden fell on the ground. “It’s her! It’s Sabre!” Yelled one of the coalition leaders.

“Looks like I have been caught!” Sabre grinned as she flipped back as she took out twin sai and plenty of troopers came from behind her with Commander Lahn by her side.

“Hand over the Queen of Altea and we’ll out of your way. If not, then we’ll have to do the hard way.” Lahn threatened.

“Attack!” Iverson ordered as the troopers started shooting at the rogues, Lahn and Sabre.

Sabre took out ten troopers as she made her way to Allura who was ready to get her, but Keith tackled her down on the ground as Sabre kicked him on the stomach and punched him hard on the face.

Sabre then saw she was cornered by Keith, Hunk and Lance. “Looks like I am going against three greatest paladins of Voltron. Such a pity that you had to lose one person all of you care about most.” Sabre taunted as Lance began shooting at her with his bayard. He had to pretend that he is actually shooting at her. Sabre then flipped up onto one of the platform above them and then ran to capture Allura.

“Quiznak! She’s going after Allura!” Hunk exclaimed.

The three boys ran after Sabre in the Garrison and on the way. They all saw that she had taken down 20 troopers in one swoop. “Whoa! Kaela’s more stronger than ever.” Hunk muttered under his breath.

“Yeah, and who’s fault is it to send her away and do horrible things like this?” Keith growled. “You guys tend to these guys. I’ll handle her myself.”

Lance frowned and did what he was asked to do. They all got them in the medical bay room as Romelle went to their aid and saw the injuries that Sabre had caused. “We must tend to them quickly!”

Lance gritted his teeth as he had witness what the Galra rogues had made Kaela to do. They made her a powerful weapon again. This is just like with Zarkon all over again when they first met. “Hunk, we have to find Keith.”

“Right.” Hunk nodded as the boys were going to run out of the room but saw Pidge at the entrance.

“Lance, where are you going? Where’s Keith?” Pidge asked worriedly.

“It’s okay, Pidge. We’ll get him.” Lance assured her as he kissed her on the forehead.

Sabre went out of the vent and saw Allura with a few guards as she pulled out a collar and she was about to attack the guards, but Keith got to her. “Keith!” Allura cried out to him as Sabre’s troopers came and attacked the garrison troopers but Allura got her whip out and took them down and ran to help Keith.

Keith got Sabre off of him. “Wait! Allura, stand back!” Keith put his hands out to her as he looked at Sabre who raised an eyebrow and then Lance and Hunk coming into the room with more troopers surrounding them. Sabre growled as she saw that they were surrounded. Sabre put down her sai down and her troopers put troopers put their hands up in surrender.

Keith stood closely to Allura who was checking if he was hurt. Lance and Hunk looked at Sabre who was being in cuffs and was brought in a cell. “Keith, are you okay?” Lance asked.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Allura?” Keith looked at his girlfriend.

“Yes. I am perfectly fine. And now it is time to put an end to this.” Allura said as she looked at Sabre.

The boys all exchanged worriedly looks since they all knew that Sabre was actually Kaela in disguise. Everyone needs to know about this top-secret mission she went in a year ago. And to let them know that she is still alive along with Lahn not being a traitor and was working along side her.

(~)

Sabre laid down on a small bed on the cell. _And this is what I get for breaking in and get caught by the Garrison. Why did everything get so wrong so fast?_

Sabre then heard the doors opening and saw Shiro, Keith, Lance, Hunk and Coran in front of her. Sabre’s eyes widen as she saw Keith and Hunk with them. Coran went to the console and shut down the cameras.

“What are you doing?” Sabre asked.

“It’s okay, Kaela. Keith and Hunk now know.” Lance spoke up before Shiro could speak up.

Sabre/Kaela looked over at Keith and Hunk and then stood up. “You know everything?” Kaela asked.

“Yeah, Lance told us everything. Your mission and your fake death.” Hunk explained as Kaela stood up from the bed, putting her hand on the glass with Keith putting his on the glass as well. He wanted to hug his sister so badly after a year. He wanted her to be with her family again. Abel to live the life she deserved.

“But mom doesn’t know yet.” Keith said to her.

“H-How was she?” Kaela asked, looking away from him.

“Not good. But she wanted to kill Sabre which is apparently you.” Keith replied. “I told you a year ago. I really don’t like this.”

“As I recall, you were needed before that time and this time it’s different. I am needed for this. He still has the Alteans. Lahn and I were about to free them, but we couldn’t. Head Druid is planning something big. All we know is that he has a big weapon that will extract the quintessence out of all planets and living beings.” Kaela explained to the boys.

Lance growled in anger and then blurted out. “This is getting out of hand, Shiro! Allura almost got captured and now we got Kaela captured!” Lance shouted at Shiro. Keith and Hunk’s eyes widen, seeing this whole new side of Lance.

“Lance, we were doing the best we can.” Shiro said trying to calm him down.

“By sending Kaela on a dangerous mission and risking her life?!” Lance shouted in anger.

“Lance…” Hunk tried to get him to calm down.

“No! Shiro hid this from you all. Especially Pidge, Allura and Romelle. Also Acxa, Zethrid and Ezor. What will James think about this?” Lance asked as Kaela looked to the side when he mentioned her best friend.

“He… doesn’t now yet. But you had to tell the girls.” Kaela said to the boys. “And um, you want to embrace yourself and hold onto something.”

“Kiddo, what are you talking about?” Shiro asked.

“You might not like this.” Kaela said as she kneeled down.

“What? Why?” Coran asked in concern until they heard beeping from the other side of the walls and they all saw Kaela bracing herself and then the wall exploded.

Kaela coughed as she saw Lahn. “Ugh! What is with you and explosives?”

“Let’s just go before they capture us again!” Lahn exclaimed as Kaela looked back at her brother and the team before she ran out of the building and ran off on the building with Keith, Hunk and Lance chasing after them.

Many troopers ran after them as they escaped with their troopers. Lahn gave Kaela back her sword as she deflected their attacks. Kaela realised that the whole coalition were after them and were ordered to kill them. “They are ordering them to kill us.” Kaela said to Lahn.

“What do we do?” Lahn asked as he jumped off the roof to their ship.

“We have to get back before they get to us. I’ll buy you some time. Go!” Kaela said as she ran off to let the Garrison troopers follow her out of the Garrison grounds to the desert, out on the open. Kaela ran and ran for her life as she taken out two troopers on the way.

She jumped on the ledge as she ran through the canyon. She panted and panted tiredly as she kept on running away from them. She looked from behind seeing they were on the cars and ran faster after seeing them with stun guns.

“Put your guns to stun. We want her alive!” Shiro ordered.

Keith, Hunk and Lance watched Kaela being chased by the garrison in the canyons. “Like I said, getting out of hand.” Lance said bitterly.

“What do you mean ‘out of hand’?” Romelle asked Lance.

Lance looked at Keith and Hunk who nodded and urged him to tell them the truth. They all deserved the truth or otherwise they’ll get Kaela dead. “Well...” Lance started until they heard explosion in the canyons not far from them.

“Are they trying to get her killed?!” Hunk shouted.

“Y-Yes. They have to. Why are you concerned about her? She’s the enemy!” Pidge exclaimed.

“No, Katie. She’s not what you think she is.” Lance said as he looked over at Keith. “Look the thing is, Kaela’s not actually dead.”

“What? And you are telling us now? After a year, Lance, what are you talking about? I demand to know!” Allura demanded.

Lance took a step back from the Queen’s fury and Keith stepped in, grab the hold of her shoulders “Allura, Shiro faked Kaela’s death in order to go undercover. Kaela is Sabre.”

“What?! That is absurd!” Allura exclaimed.

“It’s true, Allura! You see, Shiro called her in for a mission, right? So, she did accept and they all faked her death to go undercover to expose whoever is extracting quintessence. Kaela also wore a charm to alter her look, so we don’t recognise her!” Hunk explained as he took a deep breath in and out. “And we are getting her killed. Right now. In the canyons.” Hunk chuckled nervously at the girls.

“So, she’s alive all this time and you never told us?” Romelle asked in disbelief.

“Shiro never wanted all of us to know. That’s why he kept it as a secret top undercover mission.” Lance said as he looked at all of the girls.

Pidge walked up to Lance and then slapped him across the face. “You kept one quiznaking secret this whole time?! Even after our wedding?!”

Lance looked away as Pidge whimpered seeing it was all true. Romelle and Allura’s eyes widen seeing that it was all true. “It’s true. But this is all Shiro’s idea. He never wanted any of us to know.” Lance said. “But I told Keith and Hunk the truth.”

“Who else knew about this?” Allura asked as she trembled while looking at Lance’s guilt-ridden expression on his face.

“Coran, Lahn and Curtis.” Lance confirmed.

“Coran knew about this?!” Romelle gasped. Before Keith could say something but they all heard more explosions out on the canyons.

“Guys, now we all know the truth. We have save Kaela!” Keith said as they all went to their lions.

Kaela ran and ran away. But she was getting now tired from running away from the troopers. She looked back at Shiro who was inside a ship and heard him saying to put all weapons to stun. Much to her surprise. “This will do the trick!” said one of the trooper who got out a shoulder cannon.

“NO! I said put your weapons to stun!” Shiro shouted and ordered but it was too late.

Kaela saw the cannon and moved out of the way, but she got hit on the head and fell down the ledge. She grunted in pain, feeling the cut on her head. She looked up seeing she was going to be surrounded. She then took out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground.

Shiro tried to look for her but she disappeared and heard the lions roaring up from above. He saw all five lions looking for Kaela from down below. Kaela managed to escape from the troopers and Shiro, but still got hurt. A few scratches and a cut on her head. She panted tiredly as Lahn contacted her.

“Where are you?” Lahn asked frantically.

“I… am going near the rendezvous point. Are you already there?” Kaela asked.

“Yes. We are. We got here undetected.” Lahn replied.

“Good. They are still onto me. I need you go back to the Head Druid now.” Kaela ordered.

“But—”

“There’s no use. If they captured me, then you have to go back.” Kaela said as she saw the lions coming in and going to find her. “Besides, I have to go.” Kaela then ran away again further in the canyons, but she then tripped over a rock and rolled down and hit her head again.

She got up again and shook her head, trying to open her eyes as dust were in her eyes. She then stood up again and then ran away from the troopers who were shooting at her all over the canyons. She then was surrounded by the Garrison trooper who pointed their guns at her.

“Not so fast, Sabre.” Iverson appeared, looking at her. Kaela panted as she saw Shiro with the paladins behind him. They all looked at her in concern seeing that she was trapped by them. Kaela looked at her brother helplessly as the Blade of Marmora came and threw chains at her, finally capturing her.

Shiro’s eyes widen at the huge and predictable mistake he knew was going to happen to Kaela. Keith tried to go to Kaela but then he saw her being all chained up and captured. The Garrison took her in a big cargo car with the troopers guarding them.

The paladins looked on terrified, knowing what the coalition will do to her. Pidge trembles away as Romelle comforted her. Keith held Allura in his arms, watching Kaela being taken away in chains and injured as she got hit on the head again.

Lance clenched his fists in anger and then marched towards Shiro and punched him. “This is what you get for getting her in danger! You happy now?! Now the Coalition will kill her!” Lance shouted.

(~)

Coran looked at Kaela worriedly as she got locked away in a cell again. Looking at her made him wanting to comfort her and give her food to eat but the Garrison won’t allow him to do so, since she is deemed as a wanted assassin in the whole universe.

Coran went into the meeting room and saw the video feed of Kaela being in chains as the paladins were sitting in silence. He could see that Shiro got punched on the face and Lance and Keith were glaring at him. The girls sat in silence until they heard the Coalition questioning Kaela.

They all watched as Kaela remained still, not responding to them until one of them slapped her in the face. The girls gasped in horror seeing one of the Coalition members slapped her across the face and then left her to rot in the cell alone in chains.

They all waited in the meeting room until Lord Ruth came inside. “We all have reached a decision.”

“And that is…?” Pidge urged them to continue.

“We are declaring that we will be executing Sabre at sunrise tomorrow. That is final, my friends.” Lord Ruth said as he walked outside of the room. 

The paladins gasped softly and looked at one another. Allura then sat on her chair, distraught by this. Lance clenched his fists and pounded his fists on the table as Pidge tried to calm him down. Hunk hung his head down, same with Shiro and Coran. Romelle covered her face as she hid her tears. Keith stood in place and gritted his teeth in anger and clenched his fists, digging his nails into his skin.

“There is the only way to save her.” Keith said.

“And what is that?” Allura asked.

“She still has her charm. So that means, we can save her by revealing her identity to the Coalition and telling them the truth.” Keith said, looking at them all.

(~)

“Lord Ruth, he is waiting for you.” Said one of the servants called to the coalition leaders.

“You may leave.” Lord Ruth nodded and then walked into the dark room and then a hologram appeared revealing the Head Druid.

“Is it done?” The Head Druid asked.

“It is done. We have finally captured Sabre along with Commander Lahn.” Lord Ruth smiled wickedly. Lahn struggled in the chains that were holding him. He got a few injuries on his face and body as he was being gagged. Muffling words of anger to him while glaring and growling at him. 

“Well done, my lord. Looks like everything is according to plan.” Head Druid cackled evilly.

“For an entire year, I knew what Captain Shirogane has been up to. He had sent this precious Mage Princess Kaela to go undercover to spy on you. Plan to expose you.” Lord Ruth said. “And now she is sentenced to death.”


	4. Identities Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kaela captured, the paladins come up with the plan to save her before the Coalition will execute her. Things had gone wrong with one traitor betrays them all.

_Kaela was in Altea, sitting in the grassy field of juniberries. She looked up to see the new built Castle of Lions and smiled at the sight of it being nearly done. After the war, everyone in Altea immediately started working to rebuild their homes._

_She then saw Keith coming towards the field, holding Allura’s hand with a loving smile and Kosmo ran over to where Kaela was sitting. He came over her and licked her face. “Kosmo! No kisses!” Kaela laughed._

_Keith whistled and ordered him to sit still. “Sorry. He is just excited to see you.”_

_“It’s alright. He has the right to be excited.” Kaela chuckled as Allura helped her up._

_“Well, while we’re here. Are you ready to go back to Earth?” Allura asked._

_Kaela nodded with a smile and walked with them back to the Castle and saw Coran working hard as always. Sorting out things in the Castle and more the upcoming festival in a few months as well as the upcoming ball. “You sure you want to host a ball? You know I hate wearing dresses.” Kaela asked with a frown._

_“You are a princess Kaela. It is mandatory that you must wear a dress.” Allura reminded her. “And it will definitely catch a certain young man’s attention and, well, interest.” Allura nudged her on the arm._

_Kaela growled in annoyance. “Lura, it’s not like that at all.”_

_“Oh come, Kae! Can’t you see he has feelings for you?!” Allura exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders._

_“What do you even see in him anyway?” Keith asked with his arms crossed._

_“Oh, darling, they are a perfect match. After being separated for years, they had the time to reconnect and eventually developed feelings for each other.” Allura said to her boyfriend._

_“But can’t she pick a different guy?” Keith asked her._

_Kaela groaned. “Keith, Allura. I appreciate for you guys looking out for me, but I can handle myself. And he and I are just friends. Nothing more.”_

_“You sure?” Keith asked raising an eyebrow._

_“I am 100% sure, Keith.” Kaela nodded._

_“Ahh, the royal soon-to-be family. Everything is in order and you may go to Earth for a holiday.” Coran said._

_“Thank you, Coran.” Allura smiled._

_The three went on Keith’s lion going through the wormhole to Earth. They all greeted their friends and allies. Kaela greeted her former partner who had his arm around a certain small girl, Pidge. “Hey, Pidge.”_

_“Hey, Kaela. Glad you guys could make it.” Pidge greeted back with a hug._

_“And there she is. My second in command.” Lance grinned as he hugged her tightly._

_“Hi, Lance. Sorry if I haven’t been to your birthday party. Zelza was keeping me busy.” Kaela said._

_“It’s fine. But you better come to my next birthday party.” Lance said as he crossed his arms. Kaela chuckled in amusement. He never changed. And she hoped that he stays that way._

_“Anyways, even though we don’t really see each other often, let’s make a pact that we promise to each other that we all stay together and never fall apart.” Lance said._

_“Of course, partner. But you sometimes forget your promises.” Kaela teased. Lance groaned in annoyance as he tried to pounce on her, but she successfully flip him over and twist his wrist._

_“Keith! Please get your sister off of me!” Lance whimpered._

(~)

Lance was tapping his foot impatiently as he looked at the video feed and saw Kaela was still in chains and was still asleep but could see that she still has her injuries. “She isn’t looking good at all.” Hunk noted.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Pidge said as she looked at the screen. “She barely ate since she went into the cell.”

“And according to Shiro, we can’t have access to go down to the cell. There must be a way to see her.” Romelle said, worriedly and concerned for Kaela.

“There must be a way to go and see her.” Allura said as she looked over at Keith who was looking t Kaela who was in chains. She looked worn out as Lance had said. She also took a critical blow while being chased by the troopers.

“We need to find a way to save her. Or otherwise, the Garrison and Coalition will kill her without knowing she is Kaela and not Sabre.” Keith said.

“But how are we going to do that?” Lance asked. The room fell silent again as Allura held Keith’s hand to comfort her as Keith kissed the back of her hand and gave her a small smile.

“Pidge, could you hack into the systems and turn off the cameras. So no one can see us?” Lance asked.

“I can. But I’ll need a distraction.” Pidge replied.

“How about the chains? How are we going to get them off of her?” Allura asked.

“We could sneak in.” Lance said. “Sneak in and get the keys from Iverson.”

“Then it’s settled. Let’s go and save her.” Keith said.

(~)

_Kaela fell down from the platform in a Galra base and the Black Lion caught her. “Do you always have to catch and save me? I can fly you know!” Kaela said to Keith as she made her way to the cockpit._

_“Yes. You are my baby sister. And this is our last mission together remember?” Keith asked._

_“What? But I thought it isn’t, until the following week.” Kaela thought._

_“Nope. It’s today.” Keith said as he looked at his sister._

_“Oh, right. Must’ve forgotten.” Kaela said, trying to mask her disappointment. “We are officially retiring.”_

_“Yeah, and there is no other universe for us to save after the Great War.” Keith smiled as Kaela smiled at him warmly, but in the inside, she didn’t want to retire. She was afraid if something wrong is going to happen. But she fully respects and understood his decision to retire._

(~)

Kaela woke up to hearing the cell doors opening and saw two figures walking up to her. “Wake up! Kae! Wake up!” Lance hissed, trying to get her to wake up.

“She’s too dehydrated. She needs water.” Keith said as he grabbed a bottle of water and then helped Kaela to drink it.

“Ah, what are you guys doing here? You are going to get caught.” Kaela said.

“We are getting you out of here. Stay tight.” Keith replied.

“What? No! If they found out it was the two of you who got me out, they’ll have no hesitation in killing you.” Kaela said.

“We will save you, alright. Now shut up and let us save you.” Lance growled.

“Fine.” Kaela sighed in defeat as the boys made their way to unlock the chains. “How did you managed to get past the guards and Iverson?”

Keith and Lance looked at each other and thought back to where they were trying to get the keys from Iverson.

(~)

_Keith and Lance hid behind the walls and saw Iverson was in his office on his chair with the guards standing up in front of the cell room. The two boys nodded to each other and then walked silently to the doors but then Keith stopped with a deadpanned look and heard Iverson was snoring._

_Lance also saw that the guards were asleep. Keith and Lance looked at each other seeing the keys on the floor and then grabbed it. They went on their way to the cell room._

(~)

“We fought them. Hit them hard and ferociously. R-Right, Keith?” Lance chuckled nervously.

“Right.” Keith nodded.

Kaela raised her eyebrow at them in suspicion. “They were asleep, were they?”

“Yes. They were.” Keith gave up, knowing he can’t lie to his sister and knowing her she could read their minds if she wanted to.

“Guys, I appreciate that you want to help me, but this was my choice from the start and learn from my mistakes. I have to take it.” Kaela said.

“No, no one in the Coalition except us knows your real identity.” Lance said firmly. “So, we will save you now.”

The boys worked their way to unlock the chains and then they heard the doors were opening and closing. Keith and Lance went and hid somewhere safely away from their line of sight. Kaela saw Iverson was just checking on her and narrowed his eyes at her like he was looking at the most dangerous assassin there ever lived in the universe.

Kaela as Sabre looked away until she saw her true face and looks on the glass. She frowned sadly and looked away. She remembered that day when Shiro asked her to go back on a mission after retirement.

(~)

_Kaela was in Zelza, teaching the mages the Art of Healing inside the Water Tribe temple. She has been teaching the mages after her retirement and was taking her responsibilities as Mage Princess very efficiently and prepared._

_Then a handmaiden came by and whispered to her ear, “My lady, someone is here to see you.”_

_“Thank you.” Kaela smiled politely as she dismissed the class and went to the throne room seeing Shiro in his casual clothes looking around the statues. “Hey, Shiro. I wasn’t expecting you until the next week.”_

_“Sorry, kiddo. I just want to ask you something but before I do. This place is really incredible.” Shiro said with an impressed smile as he looked around the tapestry and the statues of the previous mages._

_“Yes. We managed to rebuild everything the way it was.” Kaela smiled._

_“Looks amazing.” Shiro nodded. “I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”_

_“No, I was just finished teaching a class. You need something? Healing potions?” Kaela asked._

_“No thanks, kiddo. I uh, need you to do me a favour. If that’s okay with you.” Shiro said._

_“Okay.” Kaela nodded as she let him continue._

_“I know, you guys are in retirement, but I just needed an old friend who can actually do this mission. It will be one mission and then you are out of it.” Shiro said._

_“So, you just needed me? And now anyone else?” Kaela asked. “May I ask why?”_

_“You have trained into the Galra ways, and we need someone who knew these skills in order to get the intel in and out.” Shiro said._

_“But why not, Keith? He seemed to have more expertise in the field.” Kaela suggested._

_“W-Wait? You enjoy this life? Living in retirement?” Shiro asked, hearing that she seemed to be enjoying a life without fighting a battle or fighting off rogues._

_“I am, to be honest. Keith was right. Living a normal could do me good. Gives me time to adjust to things and I am enjoying my life here on Zelza. This is where I do belong, Shiro.” Kaela said._

_“That’s great kiddo. Great to hear that.” Shiro smiled. “I guess I could find someone else. Sorry to disturb you though.”_

_“Sure, no problem.” Kaela said as she led him the way out of the Castle._

_“I can’t actually believe that I am seeing the world of mages. It’s so peaceful here. No wonder you like it here.” Shiro said, looking around the Castle and the villages outside._

_“Yes. It is.” Kaela nodded until the guards came running towards her and spoke in Zelzan, which Shiro doesn’t understand. Sounded urgent to him._

_“Alright, I’ll be right there. Sorry, Shiro. I have to take this. Malina, please take my friend to his ship.” Kaela said to her handmaiden._

_“Yes. At once my liege.” Malina bowed as Kaela flew with the guards._

_“What happened?” Shiro asked._

_“Someone has destroyed one of the sacred temples in the East. I must get you to safety.” Malina said as she took him back to his ship._

_Meanwhile, Kaela went inside the temple and saw all of the guards injured and some were laying on the floor dead. She then healed the injured soldiers with water flowing around them while she looked at the damage of the temple._

_She then nursed the injured soldiers with her students. “How did this happen?” Kaela questioned as she gave one of the soldiers water._

_“This is not the work from the mages. It looked like the work from the Galra.” said Prince Apollo, mage prince of all mages and Fire Mage to his tribe. “Have everyone discovered which Galra?” Prince Apollo had heard of the attack of the temple and he flew all the way here to ensure the safety of his people._

_“No, not yet.” Kaela replied. “This might be the beginning. They haven’t destroyed Serene’s temple yet.”_

_Then the other mages from the other tribes came and saw the damage to the place. “This does look serious.” Said Prince Ares, brother of Apollo and Earth Mage._

_“You think?” asked Princess Suki, Mage princess of the Moon mages._

_Kaela saw her three friends had arrived in the temple as everyone bowed down to them. “Kae. Any luck?” Suki asked._

_“No, I can’t seem to find out whoever attacked the place. And the soldiers are in no condition to talk or move.” Kaela replied as she brought out some water._

_“Whoa.” Shiro gasped seeing the damage and then the guards came pointing their spears at him._

_Kaela cried out in Zelzan saying that he is a friend and ally. “Prince Apollo, Ares and Princess Suki, meet, Shiro. Former Black Paladin of Voltron and my oldest friend.”_

_Shiro smiled awkwardly and then stood with Kaela since she was the only person he knew and saw the mages looking at him as if he was strange. “Sorry. I just wanted to check on you.”_

_“It’s fine. Does this look familiar to you?” Kaela asked, gesturing to the damage in the temple._

_Shiro looked around and saw the damaged that caused in the area and the soldiers were injured, in pain. “Back in the day, when Galra were merciless. How could I forget?” Shiro stated bitterly._

_“This is definitely the work of the Galra. Most rogues were found in nearby systems. I had Prince Apollo to go and investigate further.” Kaela said._

_“This was I was going to talk to you about.” Shiro admitted._

_“I knew. I read your mind.” Kaela smirked as Shiro shakes his head with as smile. “But still, if we are going to do this mission, can I at least inform Keith about this?”_

_“Shiro, he is my brother and he needs to know.” Kaela pleaded._

(~)

Her thoughts were interrupted as soon as the doors were shut closed and Lance’s head popped out from the table. And Keith got out of his hiding place and tried to get the chains off of her. “Got it. Now let’s go.” Keith whispered.

“Wait, where’s Iverson?” Kaela asked.

Keith and Lance looked outside of the cell and then saw he was on the floor all beaten up. “Commander Iverson, what the heck happened?” Lance asked in concern with Keith looking around the area as he saw the doors were open.

Kaela looked around as the consoles were destroyed as well as the cameras and the security systems were shut down during the attack on the commander. And she saw the soldiers were beaten up. _Something doesn’t add up._

“I-I don’t know. Someone went in and beat us up.” Iverson groaned. “And why is she out?”

“I am not the main concern here commander, you are. You need medical attention.” Sabre said.

“Cadets—”

“it’s alright, Commander Iverson, it’s Kaela in disguise as Sabre. She faked her death in order to go undercover for a year.” Keith explained.

“So, s-she’s standing right here?” Iverson asked.

“Yeah. She is alive and well.” Lance said.

“So all this time, princess.” Iverson said. “You were alive.”

“Yes. But the mission is not over. Someone apparently planned this. Someone was expecting me to be executed in a few hours to take whatever he or she wants. This mission is not over yet.” Kaela said.

“So, what do you suggest we should do?” Keith asked his sister.

(~)

“WHAT?!” All of the paladins yelled in unison at Keith and Lance.

“Keith, are you sure you want to go through this?” Allura asked as Keith came to her side.

“I am, Allura. It is all according to plan.” Keith assured her as he held her hands tightly.

“But she’ll die if she do this.” Pidge said to Lance.

“No she won’t. We won’t lose her ever again.” Lance assured his wife as he gave her a hug.

The guards got Sabre out of the cell as she sat down on her knees on the platform inside the arena of the Garrison. Sabre looked up at the crowd as they sneered at her and threw things at her until a small metal hit her on the face. She growled in annoyance as she tried to get up but they tazed her and forced her on the ground.

Then the Coalition stood in front of her while she was in chains. She looked over at Shiro who was giving her the guilty expression written all over his face. As Sabre, she wasn’t afraid of anything, but in the inside, Kaela was all shattered in pieces, seeing that everything seem to fall apart. She then saw the paladins behind Shiro with Coran looking at her worriedly. She also saw her mother who was witnessing what will happen to her.

“Sabre, any last words?” Lord Ruth asked, kneeling down to her level and lifted her chin up.

Sabre just narrowed her eyes at him and then spit on his face. Lord Ruth wiped the spit on his face with disgust and then stood up with the executioner ready to execute her. Sabre then closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.

Allura looked away as she leaned her head on Keith’s shoulder with Pidge burying her face on Lance’s chest. Hunk looked away, not wanting to see his friend dying as well as Coran. Shiro looked down at the ground and then closed his eyes, waiting to hear the sound of a blade cutting flesh through but it never came until he heard twin blades cutting through the ropes as he saw Sabre stood ready in a stance and faced the coalition with a fierce expression as she looked at them with narrowed eyes.

All of them members gasped at the sight with Sabre in a stance, ready to fight with Mage Princess Kaela’s blades. Lord Ruth then heard yelling and shouting as Lahn and the troopers came attacking Lord Ruth’s soldiers and went to Sabre’s side.

“What is the meaning of this?” Lord Ruth demanded.

Lord Ruth’s eyes widen as he went to find something from his pocket and then reached inside it only to find out the keys were gone. He looked at Lahn who had the keys. “Looks like you could use this spare.” Lahn grinned.

“I know the truth of this bloodthirsty monster. He has been in cahoots with the Head Druid into harvesting pure quintessence!” Lahn said as the members gasped in horror while the paladins gasped in shook.

“That is absurd! I would do no such thing!” Lord Ruth exclaimed to the Coalition.

“Lahn you were the traitor! Worked alongside the Galra rogues! How can we believe you?!” Krolia exclaimed angrily.

“Because I sent Lahn to go undercover to expose whoever is harvesting quintessence. And you are looking at him now!” Shiro said.

“But what about Kaela? She’s dead.” Acxa said.

“No, she’s alive. And in fact she is Sabre.” Lance said to her as Acxa turned to Sabre.

Sabre looked at Shiro and Lahn as they both nodded, and she reached for her charm and took it off as they all gasped seeing Kaela alive and well. Now they all knew that Mage Princess Kaela is alive and well.

Lord Ruth stood in disbelief that he was caught as Kaela held on to her blades. “Also, when Lahn got out of the cell he had given me enough evidence that he has been harvesting quintessence. And his main target was originally me. Then he changed his plans so that he could capture Queen Allura of Altea. He had also attacked the Water Tribe temple in Zelza.” Kaela spoke up to the Coalition for the first time.

Lord Ruth sighed and then began laughing manically. “Ahh, you got me there. Princess. Now I’ll continue with my plan that the Head Druid had ordered me to do.”

Then everyone heard cackling echoing as the Coalition looked around as the Head Druid appeared and then both Lahn and Kaela charged at Lord Ruth and the Head Druid, but they disappeared from their sight. And then the Head Druid minions appeared as they knocked down Lahn and pushed Kaela out of the way.

Kaela gritted her teeth as she went to try and help Lahn, but she was pinned down by one of the minions but Kosmo came and helped her. The paladins were being attacked by the minions until arrows came by and saw Kaela wielding a crossbow.

Lance and Hunk got their bayards out as well as the girls while Kaela gave one of her blades to Keith as they stood back to back. “You ready?” Kaela asked.

“Ready.” Keith smirked as he came and fought against the minions while Kaela fought one of them brutally as she kicked them hard on the face and flipped one of the floor. She then heard Pidge was being kicked by one of the troopers.

“Pidge!” Lance cried out to his wife. “Kaela, help me to get to Katie!”

“On it!” Kaela leaped up and then punched one trooper as she kicked the other two troopers who were going after Pidge. “Since when you call her Katie?”

“Since we got married a year ago.” Lance replied.

“What?!”

“Talk later, more fighting!” Lance exclaimed.

Kaela nodded as she threw a metal shrapnel and threw it at the troopers hand as he screamed in pain. And then she flipped one over the platform and fell down next to Allura who yelped in surprise with Keith looking up at Kaela. “Sorry!”

As the troopers retreated the coalition members all have finished their fights with the troopers as Hunk came and hugged his friend after a year. “You’re alive!”

“Don’t you ever leave us ever again!” Allura cried and hugged her.

“Heh, I won’t. I promise.” Kaela chuckled a she hugged the Altean Queen.

Then Keith came and hugged her baby sister. She was back in his arms after one year of undercover mission. “I missed you, so much.” Keith said as he kissed her on the forehead.

“I missed you too.” Kaela said as she kissed him on the cheek.

The coalition then rejoiced for the return of Mage Princess Kaela. Kaela was reunited with her mom, the paladins and the rest of her friends. Acxa, Zethrid and Ezor all came and hugged her tightly and never letting her go.

After the celebration, Kaela was dressed in her old garrison uniform and ate plenty of food since she hasn’t eaten a lot since she went on the mission. Acxa chuckled. “Slow down. You are going to have a tummy ache.”

“Yeah, or you’ll end up like a pig.” Zethrid said as Ezor hit her on the arm.

Kaela glared at her friend and then calmed down. “Ugh, I hadn’t eaten a lot during the undercover mission. As you can see, I lost a weight.”

“I can see that. But you must eat slowly.” Ezor said.

Keith was happy to see his sister with them again after one year and can’t helped but noticed that she looked pale and skinner. He frowned when he saw Kaela holding her shoulder, seeing it like it was dislocated before. He looked at Shiro who was talking with Coran. He marched towards Shiro and grabbed him by the arm into a room where no one can hear them.

“Keith what’s— Hey!” Shiro found himself slammed on the wall.

“Why her?! Why my baby sister? You could’ve picked someone else to do this mission?!” Keith shouted.

“Keith, I had no other choice.” Shiro said, trying to calm him down.

“No other choice?! Of course you would any other choice! Like picking someone else to do it not her! She was living a normal life and she was happy.” Keith said.

“She said yes! She agreed with the terms.” Shiro said.

“And you let her go? Just like that? How many times am I going to lose her? Once? Twice? Three times?” Keith asked.

“Keith, you are not going to lose her again. I promise you that. She won’t leave you.” Shiro promised as he put his hand on his shoulder, but he moved away from him.

“After we find Ruth, I am going to get Kaela to retire from this life for good. No objections to that. That’s final Shiro, she’s had enough.” Keith said, narrowing his eyes at him.


	5. Darkest Plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kaela had seen that after her fake death and her taking the undercover mission had changed everyone drastically and can’t help it was her fault that all of that happened. Throughout her stay with the paladins, she had to make one decision whether she’ll stay with her family or leave the Voltron Coalition and her family. Meanwhile, Lance and Kaela had decided to go against Shiro’s wishes and try and find The Head Druid and the traitorous Lord Ruth.

Kaela woke up seeing she was in the shack. She was very well rested after a year doing the undercover mission with Lahn. She stood up and then went down the stairs with smile until she gagged, sticking her tongue out. “Ugh, can’t you guys make out in your bedroom and not in the kitchen? People cook there, you know.” Kaela gagged seeing her brother and Allura making out in the kitchen.

Allura giggled. “Apologies, Kae. But it was your brother’s idea.”

“Was not.” Keith pouted wanted to make out with her, but his sister ruined the moment. He glared at Kaela who stuck her tongue out.

“Anyways, good morning. Have you slept well?” Allura asked.

“I slept great. I am very well rested after a year. But he is still out there.” Kaela said. “He and the Head Druid still have the weapon. He is out there. Looking for the perfect target to get the purest quintessence.”

“Then we must be prepared for anything.” Allura nodded until Kosmo barked loudly. Kaela raised an eyebrow. Keith went over the window to see was on the porch. He slumped down and then looked Kaela.

“Your boyfriend is here.” Keith deadpanned.

Kaela groaned in annoyance. “He is not my boyfriend!” Kaela hissed at him and then opened the door, seeing James Griffin on the porch. “Hey.”

“Hi. Good morning. Sorry to disturb you all.” James said.

“Actually—” Keith was cut off when Allura pinched him on the arm while Kaela hit him with her elbow to keep him quiet. Keith growled at his two girls but kept quiet.

“You didn’t interrupt us. We were just eating breakfast. You want to eat anything?” Allura asked politely.

“No thanks. I just came here to inform you that Shirogane needs us for the briefing.” James said as he gazed at Kaela who smiled at him fondly.

“We’ll be there.” Kaela said, while glancing in his eyes. Allura smiled and noticed that James clearly has feelings for her. It was nice and interesting to see that they knew each other from childhood and now are developing feelings for each other.

With James gone to the Garrison, Keith and Allura were in their Garrison uniforms while Kaela was in her Sabre outfit. Which Keith doesn’t like, “Could you just wear your mage uniform?”

“It doesn’t fit me anymore.” Kaela stated. “This is the only one that fits me. And I need some distance from my mage uniform.”

Keith and Allura stayed quiet and watched Kaela walking out of the house with Kosmo following her inside the car. Keith sighed and closed the doors. “You think this one-year mission she had gone in, changed her completely?” Allura asked.

“I… Lance told me she had been worn out during the mission. Lance also told me once that Kaela as Sabre was forced to hurt innocents when she didn’t want to but had to because she was in undercover.” Keith replied.

“It is as if I am seeing the same person when we first met Kaela years ago. Cold, distant and quiet.” Allura said. “You don’t think she is going back her old persona?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Keith shook his head and kissed her on the forehead.

“Hey, lovebirds! Are we going or you are just going to make out again?” Kaela called out to her brother and Allura.

Keith growled in annoyance, he is glad that he got his sister back, but her sass and sarcastic remarks are getting on his nerves. “We were not making out!”

“Then get your butts in the car! We’re going to be late.” Kaela said while Allura giggled watching the siblings bickering during the trip to the Garrison. this whole time, Kaela and Keith were fighting on whoever’s gong to drive.

(~)

Pidge was laying on the bed, looking at the picture frame with Kaela when they were celebrating her first Christmas and birthday on Earth. She was really happy and cheery back then and now, she is more guarded, distant and quiet. She blame it on Shiro since he was the one who sent her on this one-year mission. She looked over to her side and saw Lance sleeping peacefully. She smiled at her sleeping husband and kissed his neck. Hearing him moaning happily and he turned around and wrapped his arms around her. “Morning, peanut.”

“Heh. Morning, sharpshooter.” Pidge giggled as she laid on the crock of his neck.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about Kaela and the mission she had to go in.” Lance apologised. For the thousandth time.

“It’s okay. It’s not you I am mad at. It’s Shiro I am mad at. He sent our best friend on this dangerous mission for a year and changed into a different person. It’s like when we first met Kaela all over again.” Pidge said.

“Yeah, I noticed that as well. She said that training was hard on her.” Lance said.

“But after the celebration, she disappeared somewhere.” Pidge said.

“Rizavi said she saw James and Kaela were in the hangars watching the stars together.” Lance said as he looked at Pidge who gave him a surprised expression. “What? Those two have been staring at each other all night. It could mean something.”

“I… guess so. Does that mean she moved on?” Pidge asked.

“I think so.” Lance replied. “If James make her happy and feel at peace, then I should give him a talk.”

Pidge laughed and slapped his bare chest. “Lance, that’s Keith’s job!”

“Still, she is still my second in command and she’s like a sister to me.” Lance pointed out. Pidge smiled when she heard him rambling about how James and Kaela gotten close after the war. James and Kaela have been spending time together and grew closer. Some may suspected that they were falling in love or they were just close friends. Lance had a bet with Rizavi that they’ll confession by the end of the month. Pidge smiled and then kissed him fully on the lips. “Whoa, what was that for?” Lance asked with a grin.

“Aw, can’t I kiss my husband?” Pidge wiggled her eyebrows at him as Lance blushed at his wife and then looked at the clock on his desk.

“Um, we should, you know get ready.” Lance stuttered and then felt Pidge moving and she was on top of him. She was straddling him and gave him a seductive look.

“We could have a quickie.” Pidge suggested as she winked at him while trailed her fingers on his strong broad chest. Lance gave her a smirk and then laid Pidge on the bed as she giggled. Lance kissed her on the lips lovingly. They could spare a few minutes before the meeting starts. Or so they thought.

(~)

Kaela, Hunk, Keith and Allura were in the meeting room with Shiro and Coran waiting for Lance and Pidge. Kaela checked the time, they were late. “Are they coming today?” Kaela asked.

“They should be. What is keeping them?” Allura asked as she sat down next to Keith who was sitting away from Shiro. He hasn’t spoken a few words to him since he had known he had sent Kaela on a top- secret mission for a year. Allura seemed to forgive Coran but kept her distance as well and this is concerning Kaela. She knew how hard this was. She thought if she revealed what had happened, everything will be different and it turns out, it didn’t.

“Oh! They are here!” Hunk smiled.

They all heard running foots steps as Lance and Pidge entered the room with extremely unkempt hair and their clothes were a bit crinkled but both of them were smiling sheepishly at everyone in the room. “Sorry, we were late!” Lance chuckled nervously.

“Dare I ask what happened to you guys?” Kaela asked with a deadpanned tone.

“We, um, we just woke up and realised that we have a meeting. So, we woke up late.” Pidge said while giving a knowingly grin at her husband as Lance winked at her.

Everyone’s eyes widen and then Shiro had to break the silence of awkwardness. “Okay, shall we continue this meeting?”

Everyone nodded as they all paid attention to Shiro who put up a screen of the Head Druid. “Wait, where’s Lahn?” Lance asked Kaela.

“He’s with his family. He never really wants to miss out a day with his newborn daughter. So I granted him a day off from all of this, but I’ll fill him in.” Kaela said.

“Right. As you can see this is the Head Druid that Kaela and Lahn worked for an entire year. Kaela had gotten me information of this weapon he has been developing and Lahn had sent me how many Alteans he had captured along with Kaela as Sabre.” Shiro said.

“So, wait, how did you make a charm to actually disguise yourself?” Hunk asked Kaela.

“Truth to be told. I branded it with Dark Mage Craft.” Kaela replied as everyone looked at her shock excluding Shiro, Coran and Lance.

“What?!” Pidge shouted.

“It’s true, Pidge. But it did work. Everyone that worked for that scary dude were fooled. They managed to get all of the intel we needed from someone who was desperate to get Kaela in so much danger.” Lance said as he glared at Shiro.

“Lance…”

Then they all heard something dropped and broke. “What?! So, Shirogane was the one who convinced you to go on this mission?” Everyone turned to a Galran woman who is bounded on a wheelchair.

Kaela stood up from her seat. “Mora…” Her best friend Mora frowned and wheeled herself out of the room with Kaela following her out, leaving the team confused.

“Mora, I can explain.” Kaela said catching up to her.

“What more you can explain? You were happy! You were leaving the life behind. Healing!” Mora exclaimed.

“Don’t…” Kaela growled under her breath, knowing what she was going to say.

“No, Kaela. You were healing from all of the trauma you had to go through. You were finally happy. Living your life with your brother and the other paladins. Even reconnecting with your mother.” Mora said, trying to convince her to continue her peaceful life.

“Mora, I am helping people. Just like the paladins. Just like Serene.” Kaela said. “After this is all over, I will back out. I promise.”

“I know you Kaela too well, you won’t. You were healing from your loss and you are finally reconnecting with Griffin!” Mora exclaimed.

“Whoa! What?! James and I are just friends! Nothing more!” Kaela exclaimed.

“Is that so? Last night, I saw you and James alone together. Happy in love!” Mora argued. “I never seen you showing having that much love and affection towards Griffin. You can have a second chance in life and love.” Mora said. “Please, you can get out of this life. Think about it.” Mora left Kaela to wonder in her thoughts.

Kaela sighed knowing that Mora wants what’s best for her. She turned to go back to the meeting room but stopped when she saw James in the hallway looking at her while leaning on the wall. “You heard all of that?” Kaela asked as she gripped her arm tightly.

“Yeah, and I have been having trouble trying to convince my team that there was nothing happening between you and me as well.” James said to her as he held her hand gently.

“James, I-I know I just got back from the mission and I can’t stop right now. There are Alteans that are captured and needs in desperate help.” Kaela said. “I did this. So I have to fix this.”

“I know. We can figure this out together. And if you have decided on what you’ll do with your life. I won’t try and stop you.” James said as he kissed her hand softly and then walked away to do his duties.

“Right. Deciding on my future.” Kaela grumbled.

(~)

“Okay, but we still need to find Ruth and the Alteans altogether. How are we going to find them?” Pidge asked as she looked at the images of the Head Druid, Lord Ruth and the weapon on the screen.

“Then we have much bigger concerns on finding them. If only we put a tracker on their ships.” Allura said. “Kaela, do you have any other ideas on how to find them?”

“Yes and no. The last brief I attended while I was with them, they had said to meet up in an abandoned base in a planet. But Lahn knows where it is. And he is not with us since he was with his baby girl and wife.” Kaela replied.

“Contact Lahn, see if he remembers the location.” Shiro said. “Okay, for the time being, let’s give Kaela some time to adjust to her old life here.”

(~)

Kaela was walking around the Garrison and saw James was in his fighter fixing something as he looked over the monitors. She was about to call out to him but thought he was busy about something. “Hey, I was about to go and see how you’re doing.” James said as he saw Kaela at the doorway.

“So was I. But couldn’t help but noticed you were busy. I didn’t want to disturb you.” Kaela smiled, walking towards his fighter.

“I was. But right now. I could take a break.” James chuckled and then his smile disappeared, seeing how glum she looked. Then he frowned, thinking she already made up her mind. “You already made up your mind, didn’t you?”

“How can the whole Coalition ever trust me again? I didn’t even consult anyone in speaking about the mission. I even didn’t even tell Keith or Allura. Even my own mother.” Kaela said. “Or Pidge and Hunk. You are clearly safe because I already told you what was really happening in my mission.”

“That because the two of us are together and you can’t hide anything from me, just like when were kids.” James said smiling down at her as he leaned on his chair.

Kaela chuckled softly, “Yeah, but you also can’t hide anything from me either. And you always listen to me.”

“I don’t remember that at all.” James frowned but still had a small smile. Then the two broke into laughter. “So, how are you holding up? After a year, you well, look…”

“I know. I look horrible. Like I haven’t even eaten anything at all. Trust me, Keith or Lance have been convincing me to eat up the food that Hunk had given me.” Kaela said as she looked at his fighter.

James nodded in understanding knowing that she had been in worse situations. After being captured, she had been betrayed, used and lied to by the people she once cared about but still never gave up on fighting. Kaela was walking around the hangars and looked at his equipment on the table.

“Do you want to sit in here?” James asked while rubbing his neck nervously. Kaela looked at him with eyes widen and then blushed a little. “I-If you don’t want to, then that’s fine.”

“No, no. I can sit in there. Right behind you.” Kaela said, not looking at him. James and Kaela were in silence until he saw Kaela climbing up and sat on the chair behind him. “Huh, much more different than sitting in the cockpit in one of the lions.” Kaela commented as she looked at the controls. James nodded and then the two stared at each other for a few moments, gazing into each other’s eyes. Then James growled under his breath as he leaned in while caressing her cheeks gently.

(~)

Keith was looking over the reports that Kaela had made during her one-year mission. He hated how much she had changed into someone he doesn’t recognise. She was more guarded and distant like when they first met. He also saw some images of the weapon she saw in the cruiser. And the places where she had been and seeing the planets he had never seen before.

“Keith, darling? Have you seen Kaela? I just wanted to talk to her about something regarding her about, well, retiring again.” Allura said.

Keith was silent for a few moments as he looked over at the photo of him and Kaela racing on their hoverbikes in the desert. Shiro was the one who took a picture and framed it. “I don’t think she was thinking of retiring at all. At the start, she never wanted to retire. Turns out she’s right. There is a lot of bad people out there doing all of those destruction.” Keith said.

“Did she say that to you?” Allura asked, fearing for the worst.

“No. I just assumed.” Keith said. “I should’ve listened to her.”

“Keith, don’t blame yourself. Everyone makes mistakes. I am sure your sister was the one who doesn’t want to retire, it was us who retire.” Allura said as she kissed him on the forehead.

(~)

Pidge was analysing the weapon from the screen and it was similar to the Zaiforge cannon but does not destroy planets but instead kills all living beings. “This felt entirely like when we were Zarkon and Lotor.” Pidge muttered as she rubbed her eyes and adjusted her glasses.

“Yeah, well we are going to find them and take them down.” Lance said.

“Lance, Shiro told us we are not going to make a move yet. He said that he’ll discuss this with the Coalition.” Pidge reminded him.

“What? Why? People could be out there! In danger!” Lance exclaimed in shock. Not believing what he was hearing.

“It’s true. Shiro told me. Didn’t he tell you?” Pidge asked, looking at her husband who was clearly angry.

“No, he didn’t.” Lance replied with his arms crossed. “I wonder if Kaela does know.”

“Pretty sure she does.” Pidge said as she puts the tablet on the table. “Look, babe, everything will work out. You’ll see.”

Lance nodded as he kissed her lovingly on the lips. “I’ll be in the training room to work out.”

Pidge nodded while silently knowing that he’ll do something she’d never imagined he would do. But had nothing against it and wants the universe to be safe, just like Kaela. But no one really listened to her.

She remembered the day when Kaela snuck out of the new Castle of Lions in revived Altea, few years after the war.

_Kaela looked around the Castle grounds sideways and back to front. She made a run for it to the doors in the Castle but then got zapped on to the forcefield and fell on the smooth floor. “Ugh, better than the last time.” Kaela groaned as the lights were turned on and saw Shiro and her brother looking down at her with arms crossed._

_“What?” Kaela said gruffly as she got up._

_“You were sneaking out. Again for the tenth time this week.” Keith pointed out._

_“I know and you must know why I am trying so hard. I just can’t retire immediately not knowing that the universe might be in danger again! What if someone out there knows if we all retired and take that advantage to take others down?” Kaela asked as she looked at them angrily. Not entirely warming up to the idea of retiring from her “hero life”._

_“I know you felt really frustrated but you could at least live the life you didn’t get to have, kiddo. Maybe this is what Koryak wanted you to do.” Shiro said._

_“Don’t mention Koryak into this. You didn’t even know him at all.” Kaela snapped. “If Koryak were here, he would’ve agreed with me about this.”_

_“Kaela, I know, you still want to fight for others but could you at least, give yourself another chance of living a new normal life?” Keith asked._

Pidge had heard that Kaela would always try and sneak out but later gave up and considered their opinion. She had lived a normal life which was great for her, but she still missed the life when she was helping and saving people.

(~)

Shiro was in his office looking through the album. He looked over the pictures and saw how Kaela was happy living the happy life she deserved after the war. Keith and Kaela got to live together with their mother as a family along with Kosmo. They lived in the new built shack now turned into a big constructed house.

Shiro turned the page and saw the photo of her and James seemingly holding hands in front of the Black and Blue Lion. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the love and affection in her eyes. He never knew that she was falling for James during their time in the Atlas and now he was aware of their secret relationship they had.

“What have I done?” Shiro sighed, thinking that he had ruined Kaela’s life.

“You have done absolutely nothing wrong. You thought it was the right thing to do.” Shiro looked up to see Kaela at the doorway to his office.

“Kiddo, I-I never actually let you live once as a peaceful Mage and as a citizen on Earth.” Shiro said.

“Actually, I did. Thanks to James and my brother.” Kaela said softly as she looked at the album on his desk. “But I also never wanted to stop saving and helping people. Mages are peacekeepers, healers and counsellors. It is our duty to help people for those who are in need, Shiro.”

“If I were correct, you were the one who left the fight behind when you finally decided to get together with Curtis.” Kaela said.

“W-What? Who told you that?” Shiro asked.

“Lance. But it is him you should apologise. Not me. He has been dealing with this so hard as well as Keith. I have heard your conversation with him last night.” Kaela replied.

(~)

Kaela walked in the hallway to the training room and then caught a sword in her hands. “That was close, Lance.”

“Sorry. I am just blowing off steam. Shiro said we are not going after them.” Lance said as he laid on the ground.

“I know. And that’s why I am here to talk about to you.” Kaela said as she passed his bayard to him. “It’s just between you and me.”

“I thought you were with your mighty Commander Griffin.” Lance teased as he grinned. “You know, all lovey dovey with each other and kissing under the beautiful night sky and then you’ll...” 

Kaela growled and then cracked his hand in her tight grip. “OW! Okay! Okay! Fine! I’ll stop!” Lance whimpered.

“May I continue?” Kaela asked as Lance nodded and whimpered, while holding his hand. “Right. So, what did Shiro say?”

“Pidge said that he won’t be making another move until he had told everyone in the Coalition. Shiro doesn’t want to move in just yet.” Lance explained. “And also, he doesn’t want us paladins to go on and find him, yet.”

“Well he didn’t say which paladins to go on finding him, right?” Kaela asked with a smirk.

Lance raised an eyebrow until he put on a bigger grin when he saw Kaela pulling out a black stealth suit along with a rifle and a gun. “Oh! Okay! I am so in.”

“Great, now put this on after dinner time and then meet me here later.” Kaela smiled as she left training room.

(~)

Kaela was dressed in her normal clothes as she went out to the doors, she saw James. “James, what are you doing?”

“Nothing. Just to see you.” James smirked as he was about to lean in, but Kaela smiled cheekily and then moved out of the way. He pouted when he heard her snickering. “Just one kiss. No one is around.”

Kaela laughed as the mice came and make a love heart on her shoulder. “Okay. Close your eyes.”

James did as he was told until he felt something furry on his lips and saw he had kissed one of the mice. He shouted in surprise with Kaela giggling. “Ahh, glad I got that on video.”

“You are not showing that to the team.” James said as he tried to get the phone from her.

“I am not. But am keeping it for keepsake.” Kaela said with a smile.

James just shook his head and smiled as he leaned in until she cupped both of his cheeks and then felt her lips were on his. He melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her with her playing with his brown locks. “James… Jim. I have to go and eat dinner with the others. I am sure your friends are waiting.” Kaela said in between kisses as James planted kisses on her neck.

“Mm. Let them wait.” James moaned softly.

“Jim. Come on.” Kaela laughed as she pushed his face away from her.

“Okay. But I’ll see you in the morning, right?” James asked. “Or your busy?”

“Busy. I’m with Lance for a recon mission.” Kaela replied.

James nodded and he still supported her decision in doing her missions. “Okay. Be careful, baby girl.”

Kaela glared at him. “Keith told you to call me that didn’t you?”

“Nope.” James replied with a grin.

“I hate you.” Kaela said as she walked away from him.

“I love you, too!” James called out to her.

(~)

During dinner, Shiro didn’t come to join in but Coran was there, and Kaela saw them talking again after him not telling her the truth. She also saw Lance and Pidge were gazing in each other’s eyes lovingly. She heard Hunk calling out to her to help out with the plates and the food. She tried to get the piece of the chicken but, Hunk hit her on the hand with the wooden spoon.

“Nope, wait until we all eat, Kae. That is the good manners and, where were you? And are those hickeys?” Hunk asked, eyeing her suspiciously as Kaela could sense Keith and Lance stiffened in the dining room.

“No. I get bruised all the time, Hunk.” Kaela lied as she sweats nervously.

“Okay. But still, look after yourself.” Hunk said.

Kaela nodded and then sighed in relief as she went inside the dining room to eat dinner. Throughout dinner, Lance and Pidge had been feeding each other while Allura was feeding Keith with huge smiles on their faces. Hunk felt alone since Shay had to return with her family with no company at all. “Man, two of my best friends are married and you guys aren’t even married yet.” Hunk said as he ate his food.

Lance and Pidge paused and looked at the couple sitting opposite of them. “Well, Hunk, we didn’t get to marry each other because we thought Kaela was alive at that time. And when we thought she was really dead. We had to postpone the wedding.” Allura pointed.

“Well, if you haven’t noticed, Keith already proposed.” She had shown them the ring to their friends as Keith had this proud smile on his face. All of them all looked at the ring with Kaela and Pidge squealing excitedly as they hugged Allura while Hunk and Lance bombarded Keith some questions about their surprise engagement.

(~)

After dinner, Kaela snuck out of her room on her stealth suit and had her bow and arrow with her as she started to go on her way to meet up with Lance as promised. She ran and avoided the Garrison members until she ran into James. “James! Hi, James! Hey, babe.” Kaela chuckled nervously as James raised an eyebrow at her and looked at what she was wearing.

“You are sneaking out.”

“Yes.”

“And you are not alone.”

“Yes.”

“You are going so be in so much trouble.” James chuckled.

“I know. But please, don’t tell them where we are going. I just want to get this done and over with. I just can’t do nothing.” Kaela said frowning and crossed her arms.

James took her hand in his gently and looked into her light purple eyes. “Hey, no matter what happens, I’ll always worry about you, but like I said, I will always respect your decisions.”

“You always waited for me long enough. Have you ever lose patience over this?” Kaela asked.

“No. You taught me what it means to care for others and try to have a better understanding. And you have shown me what it’s like to be a reliable person.” James replied. “I did waited for you long enough and I will always wait for you.”

Kaela smiled affectionately as she kissed him on the lips. “Thank you, James.” James then let her go one last time. She went to the hangars where Lance was waiting for her. They took off with Kaela making a portal to their destination to find the Head Druid and Lord Ruth.

“You sure you want to do this, Lance?” Kaela asked.

“I am sure. You?” Lance asked as he put on his helmet.

“I am sure. 100%.” Kaela replied as she took control on the ship with a determined expression and tightened her grip on the controls. 


End file.
